Timeless: The Curse
by thepiratemistress
Summary: With nothing left to lose, a girl takes a chance on an experimental time traveling device, landing in 18th century Port Royal. But the device breaks, leaving her potentially trapped there. What happens when she is taken aboard the Black Pearl with Elizabeth and meets Captain Barbossa? Mostly canon; faithfully follows Curse of the Black Pearl. Please review!
1. Chapter 1: Preparation

**Chapter 1: Preparation**

* * *

_A/N: A very short chapter to start out with. Most of the rest are far longer than this, coming in at an average of 6 pages. This story was completely written before publishing, and follows the canon as closely as possible. I don't own any part of the PotC franchise, am not affiliated with Disney in any way, and I do not own any of the characters aside from the ones of my own creation. Read, enjoy, and please review!_

* * *

Alice walked into the dark house and flipped a switch, exposing the stacks of clutter that lined every wall. As she weaved through it in a familiar manner, she set down her keys on a countertop that was dense with ephemera, dropped her jacket into a mounting pile of clothing, and left her shoes somewhere in the middle. This mindless routine was performed numbly every day when she returned home from work, leaving the 20 year old free to drift in a haze of half awareness. _ "I'm sorry…" _Though she gave no space of memory to her menial and repetitive tasks, she remembered Paul's words well, even though it had been a couple of months since he spoke them. She stopped in front of a small accumulation of bottles and glasses, and looked into the grimy mirror above it at her tired face. The bags under her eyes seemed to weigh down her lids, which were also darkened with exhaustion, and she wondered if she could even remember how to smile genuinely anymore. With a sigh she uncorked a bottle of wine and poured it into the cleanest glass on the small table, and she carried that glass around as she set about on a most important task.

As she undressed, Alice tossed her casual business attire onto the floor without a care. She pulled a small checklist off the wall and read it over, checking and rechecking that she had everything from it packed into a leather satchel that sat on her bed. Satisfied that her packing was complete, she pulled out a carefully selected outfit from the closet and laid it out beside her bag. Heavy woolen socks went on first, with a brown pair of breeches over those, and a loose-fitting white shirt was secured into place with a soft leather vest of a darker brown. She braided her ebony hair loosely, tying it with a red ribbon, and slipped into the heavy black leather boots. She stood up and walked over to the mirrored closet door, taking in her full appearance, and smiled with a touch of sadness. Her soft face could do without powder for now, she decided, and she gave herself a last once over in the mirror before turning to snatch up the bag and walk out of the room, flicking off the light as she exited without a backward glance.

Alice picked up a small wooden box from her desk and opened it carefully to reveal what looked almost like a compass comprised of numerous brass dials. She shuffled some papers around and grabbed one in particular, adjusting the dials after each glance at the sheet. Satisfied, she pressed down on the dials, locking them into place, and a red light illuminated in the very center. Alice stared at it lost in thought, memories rising to the surface in hazy bubbles.

_"I met someone else."_

_"What?" Alice sat stunned, unsure of what else to say. Still afraid from her most recently ended relationship, she had always been afraid to tell him how she really felt, not wanting to scare him away. And now that fear was manifesting due to her lack of action._

_"I met this… amazing woman… And we kind of started to become serious…"_

_Paul's words were a blur to Alice. They had not been seeing each other exclusively, so it wasn't like he had cheated on her. But she thought they would have more time – enough time for her to get over her fears and tell him that she loved him._

_"I'm sorry…" he whispered, his eyes unable to meet hers._

She couldn't stop the tears that welled up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. She closed her eyes tight, took a deep breath, and pressed the glowing red button down hard.


	2. Chapter 2: Port Royal

**Chapter 2: Port Royal**

It took several moments for everything to stop spinning. Her nausea was increasing rapidly to the point where she wasn't sure whether she would throw up or pass out first. Her ears popped as everything slowed down, and she took a deep breath. The salty humid air blew softly around her and she opened her eyes to see the waves crashing feet away from her. Did it work? She wondered as she looked around. She appeared to be in a small inlet and, if her calculations were correct, she merely had to swim around the cliffs to her right and should find herself in the port of the slumbering town. She looked at the device in her hand; the dials had popped back up, no longer locked in place, and the light had a black burn mark on it that she would examine more closely later. It would be anywhere from days to months before she could use it again, so she closed it tightly, making sure the rubber seals around the edges were sitting properly, and buried it in the bottom of her satchel, hoping it had not broken. The air was much colder than she expected it to be, and she kicked herself for not bringing a coat. She had planned to have one made, but decided to wait until she was here to acquire one in order to avoid having one that stood out. She made a note to purchase one first chance she got. She walked out into the water, thankful that, though still quite cold, it was warmer than it appeared, and she swam in the appointed direction.

She was now more grateful than ever for her southern California upbringing, where she had spent countless days swimming in the much colder Pacific. As she came around to the other side of the cliff, tall wooden ships bobbed on the dark waves in the distance, and another was docked at the shore, the dim lights of the town twinkling beyond it. She had indeed made it. She swam for the shore at a metered pace, not wanting to exhaust herself, and reached the shoreline as the sky started to tinge pink with the oncoming dawn. She walked across the beach to an overturned dinghy, and rested against it while she dumped the water from her boots and rang out her socks as best she could. Alice stood and looked around at the town, rubbing her arms for warmth as she shivered. She had to find the governor's mansion, and she hoped he would be there.

The night watch was still on guard, but she saw a pair of uniformed men near the dock trying to wake up before their shift began. They sipped from steaming steel mugs and yawned parts of sentences out while rubbing at their tired eyes. She knew they would be able to help her, so she got her act together quickly and mentally rehearsed her story as she walked toward them. They noticed her and quickly stood up from the barrels they were sitting on, their muskets resting nearby.

"Morning," the tall one said, tipping the front of his cap lightly. The stouter of the two men followed suit, and she curtseyed lightly.

"Good morning, gentlemen," she replied, the hint of trembling in her voice not entirely faked thanks to the cold. "I've encountered a bit of a problem, and I must find the governor at once." The two men took on a more serious tone and eyed her a bit warily.

"A problem? What sort of problem?" asked the shorter man.

"I was in a shipwreck, you see. We were bound for Port-de-Paix from the Americas when many of the crew fell victim to some unknown illness. Those who survived were very weak and, during this time, we came under attack from pirates. It is a miracle I made it here alive, but I am the sole crew member remaining, and I seek help."

"But, why would the governor help you?" the tall man asked. He did not seem insincere, but merely curious. "I mean, that sounds like something for the navy."

"For one, I am sure the governor would be interested in knowing of any piratical activity occurring in this area. And two, well, I am a princess, and I seek asylum"

"A princess?" the short one snorted skeptically, taking in her appearance. Alice took on a haughty stance and glared at him.

"Yes, of the Banjeree family, originally from India."

"You don't look much like a princess… your highness," the tall one quickly tacked on the formality, seemingly unsure of how to address her.

"Nor do you look Indian," said the other.

"My mother is French, and my dad is Indian. Please, I need your help!" she begged, her frustration only half-feigned.

"If you came under attack from pirates, then how did you make it here?" the short man jeered.

"I slipped on board their ship wearing the clothes of one of our crewmen," she responded with a gesture to her appearance. "They were headed for Tortuga, but I knew that was no place for a proper young woman. I stole a jolly boat as we were nearing Jamaica, knowing that we were not far from Port Royal, and I made for land as quickly as possible. The waves overturned me, but I was just barely able to swim for the shore." Her eyes pleaded with them to believe her and she allowed tears to well up in them.

"Please don't cry, miss," the tall man said, grabbing for a handkerchief. He handed her the white linen square and she thanked him softly, dabbing at her eyes. He turned to his fellow soldier. "Let's just take her to the governor's mansion, Rupert. I see no harm in that."

"No harm? What if she's a—" he lowered his voice, eyeing Alice again, "bleeding pirate?" he finished with an almost comical whisper.

"You would accuse me of being a pirate?!" she feigned outrage. "After seeing what remaining family I had slaughtered by such vile savages, you think I would join such terrible creatures?!"

Rupert's face turned red in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, miss, it's just that…" he trailed off, looking away from her in shame.

"You know what? Never mind. I will find my own way there!" she turned to storm off, rolling her eyes at their unhelpfulness.

"Wait!" the tall soldier called out as he ran to her side. "I apologize, miss. I will escort you there, even if my colleague will not." She stared at him for a moment, unsure of whether to accept his help or not. With a sigh she decided to accept.

"Thank you, Mr…?"

"Murtogg, miss. Charles Murtogg."

"Thank you, Mr. Murtogg," she forced a light smile. "Please, call me Alice."

"Right this way, miss," Rupert strode up to her other side and gestured in a direction.

"Changed your mind, did you?" Murtogg asked in annoyance.

"Obviously," he retorted to his friend and then gave Alice a startled glance. "Of course, Charles," he stated more formally to Murtogg, and then turned to Alice. "I would hate for you to get lost, miss. I am Rupert Mullroy," he said with a stiff salute.

"Hold up, are you saying I couldn't find my way to somewhere as simple as the governor's mansion?" Murtogg glared at Rupert.

"Ha! You couldn't find your way to the sea from here, and it's right behind us!"

"YOU got lost trying to find the tavern last night, and it's next door to where you live!"

Alice huffed and mentally shook her head as the pair bickered. This would be a long walk, she thought. Realizing they were being rude – and each blaming the other for this – they pointed out people and places to Alice along the way.

"Gentlemen, shouldn't you be headed toward your post?" a stern voice called out, and a startled Alice jumped slightly before looking toward the man who said it. Murtogg and Mullroy stiffened up into a salute immediately as a tall man strode toward them. His uniform was impeccable, and he walked with clenched authority.

"Apologies, Captain," Murtogg stated quickly. "We are escorting, uh, Princess Alice to the governor's mansion."

"Come again?" he asked with a slight cocking of his head as he approached the trio. He looked down at the pair sternly and eyed Alice with some confusion. She opened her mouth to speak, but the pair quickly filled the man in on what she had told them earlier. She looked at them in annoyance.

"I hardly think this woman is a mute," he said, looking to her for confirmation.

"No, sir, I am not," she said simply and then glared at Mullroy. He mumbled an apology along with Murtogg.

"Then return to your posts at once. I will take charge of her highness." The pair apologized again, and then quickly shuffled off in the direction they had just come from. "I apologize for any confusion. Princess Alice, was it? I am Captain James Norrington," the man stood up straight and bowed slightly to her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Captain. I am just very exhausted and more than a little bit distressed."

"I can understand that. We are not far from the governor's mansion. We will head there now but, when we arrive, may I speak with you in private for a moment? As Captain it is my duty to sort out affairs such as these, especially ones involving pirates. Surely you understand?" Alice was hesitant, but she knew she had to if her plan was to work at all.

"Of course, Captain." He offered his elbow and she took it, allowing him to escort her. He did not speak much during the walk, aside from small pleasantries, and they soon found themselves outside of the heavy iron gates of the mansion. Once inside the gates, Norrington dropped his elbow and placed a hand on the small of her back, leading her up the steps to the front door where he knocked authoritatively. After a moment the door opened, and a butler appeared.

"Good day, Captain Norrington," he greeted.

"Good day, Mr. Glass. I have some unexpected business with Governor Swann, but first I would like to talk with this young woman in private regarding a recent pirate sighting. May we?"

"Of course, Captain. Right this way." The butler led the pair into the lavish mansion, and Alice did her best to not eagerly take in every sight. Norrington's hand was still on the small of her back, guiding her along at a steady pace. The butler led them through a hallway and stopped at a white door that was almost indistinguishable from the others. He opened it and stepped inside, holding it open for them with a small bow. They walked inside and stopped in the middle, Norrington turning to ask the butler to bring them tea as well as a towel for Alice, whose clothes were still quite damp. She looked around at the ornate room that was full of heavy furniture crafted from dark woods. Thin white curtains only slightly obscured the view outside, but they caught the dawn light and seemed to almost glow.

Alice turned to look at Norrington just as the butler returned carrying a tray of tea, a heavy linen draped over his arm. Norrington thanked the butler as the man set the tray down on the desk, and asked that they be left to speak in private; the butler bowed again and stepped out, closing the heavy door behind him. Norrington unfolded the linen as he walked over to Alice and he draped it around her.

"Thank you." He smiled and nodded politely in reply before gesturing toward a wooden armchair.

"Please, have a seat." She sat down as he removed his hat, setting it on the desk, and prepared them each a cup of tea. He handed her a cup and saucer and she thanked him again as he pulled another chair over to sit across from her. "I wish to hear your full story, Princess." Alice could tell that he was very skeptical of her, but willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. As long as she could sound convincing enough, she had a chance; the fact that he had already brought her to the mansion showed that the odds were in her favour. She rested the saucer and the cup on her lap lightly and sat up straight with her head held high.

"My name is Princess Alice Banjeree. My father is one the Maharajas of Patiala. My mother, Bernadette, is from France: My father met her during one of his many travels there. We had gone to visit the Americas about 12 years ago. I think my father had wanted a break from the violent oppression many of the tribes held toward the British, as he was in no hurry to return to India. We began the long journey back, with a plan to stop at Port-de-Paix to resupply on our way through the West Indies. It was not long after we left that a sickness had spread throughout the ship. Few of those aboard, including myself, managed to avoid contracting it, but many of the ill perished, including both of my parents." She stopped to sip at her tea, her eyes lowered in mock sadness.

"I am very sorry to hear that," he said softly and she raised her eyes to see his pained face.

"Thank you, Captain," she said softly and then cleared her throat to continue. "It was decided that we would limp our way to Port-de-Paix where we could find passage on another ship. One evening, about a day out from here, we were set upon by a large sloop. Our frigate, with its skeleton crew, could not outrun them. We knew we would be taken and, fearing what would happen to me, several of the remaining crew offered to shoot me to save me from such barbarians. I was terrified, Captain Norrington," she said softly and pretended to dab a tear from her eye with the corner of the linen. He leaned forward and set his hand on her arm in a gesture of comfort. She smiled at him sadly. "I asked if there was any other option, and one man, Brohma, had suggested that I change into more suitable clothing and sneak aboard their ship. It was dangerous, but it was the best alternative. So I abandoned my traditional clothes for these," she gestured toward her current outfit. "They claimed our much larger vessel as their newest flagship, and I hid as best I could. Luckily they were quite a haphazard arrangement, with many recent recruits, so they did not question who I was. When I heard that they planned to head for Tortuga, I knew they would be coming near Port Royal. The night after our capture I hid in one of the jolly boats, stealing away with it after most of the crew had fallen into a drunken sleep." She paused again to sip her tea, and noticed that Norrington had not removed his hand from her arm, but was now rubbing it softly. "I could see land in the distance, illuminated by the scant moonlight, and I rowed for my life. The choppy waves caught my small boat and overturned me. I thought I would drown. I held fast to the keel as long as I could, hoping the waves would push me closer to the shore. They did only so much and then I decided to swim for it. At first I was fighting against the tides, but I was becoming exhausted quickly, so I tried to match their flow, letting them carry me whenever possible. My breath was coming in gasps, but I knew I was too close to give up. Once I was in the harbor I swam harder than I ever have in my life, praying that I would reach the shore alive. And I did." Realizing she was staring into her tea, she looked up at Norrington. The rings of sage green in his hazel eyes seemed to glow in the filtered morning light.

"Thank goodness you are alright," Norrington said softly, but he seemed to recall his place as he looked down at his hand on her arm and quickly sat back. "What do you plan on doing from here?" She made note of the concern in his voice.

"That is why I was insistent upon speaking to the governor. I don't honestly know what to do. I could return to India, but what will await me there? Yes, I have family there, but I have been gone for over a decade; who knows how much has changed in that time? I have no home, and no one to go home to," she said sadly, closing her eyes. The partial truth of this statement caused her throat to tighten and she couldn't help the tears that began to escape. She was startled by the feeling of a warm finger on her cheek and opened her eyes; Norrington had frozen in place, unsure of how to proceed. She leaned into his hand slowly and he took that as permission to continue, wiping away her tears delicately.

"Something can be arranged, your highness," he said just above a whisper.

"Please, Captain – call me Alice." He nodded.

"You may call me James."

"Thank you, James."

"Governor Swann will need to be apprised of your situation. May I speak to the governor on your behalf?"

"Yes, you may." Alice's haunting sadness was trying to overtake her, but she fought against it, trying to put it off until she was alone. Her gaze drifted to the window.

"Alice," he almost whispered. She returned her gaze to him and he placed his hand on top of hers. "The governor is not hard of heart; he will come to some arrangement, I am sure. If not… I will do my best to help you." He squeezed her hand and she fought out a weak smile and thanked him again. He stood slowly. "I will go talk to the governor now; he should be up and about." He picked up his hat from the table. "Wait here, and I will return shortly." He walked over to the door and paused, turning to give her a saddened smile, and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Alice sat unmoving for a few moments, her gaze fixed on the door. She had not expected such kindness, she realized, and she stood up to place the cup and saucer on the desk. Sitting back down, she turned to face the window once more. Talking about her created family made her miss her actual family. But, never mind the current state of the device in her bag, she was in no hurry to return. She was not lying when she said she had no one to go home to. She had become quite detached from her parents over the years, as they had gone their separate ways and were enjoying their newfound lives, and she did not have many close friends. The two she did have knew where and when she was – they had created the device that brought her here. She reached into her waterlogged bag and pulled it out to examine it.

Mark had spent decades working on creating this device. She didn't know how he did it, exactly, even though he tried to explain it to her many times. There was a matching set; in the event of an emergency with one – if it broke or was malfunctioning – the other would be alerted and lock on to the last known coordinates, transporting the user of the other one there with a push of the button. He and his partner David had tested them several times. She had always been too afraid, even though she had always wanted to travel through time. But that had all changed with the aftermath of Paul. She winced at even thinking of his name. She looked closely at the burn on the light. This was not something that had ever happened in their trials, but they had also not tried to come back this far before. She sighed. The fact that she may be permanently stuck here rang in her mind, but she wasn't able to fully comprehend what all that would entail. Instead she focused on trying to get by here. She put the device back in the bottom of her bag and gazed out the window.

Why was she being so sad? She thought that maybe if she went this far away she would leave her heartache behind, she supposed. She tried to shake it from her head. Her lifelong fascination with pirates was what made her decide to come here, so she was determined to at least enjoy that. She wondered how tightly controlled the island was and considered the frequency of pirates visiting here. Would she able to catch a ship to Tortuga? She let herself daydream for a time. This reverie brought her back to Norrington. His hand on her arm had stirred something within her. Had she been deprived of even the basest of affections for that long? It pained her to remember how long ago Paul had begun to drift away, and she hated remembering that he was still battling the demons of his own past. She didn't want to feel any sympathy for him. She sighed and watched the birds fly outside.

The door opened, and she stood quickly. Norrington walked in followed by a regally dressed man in an ornate powdered wig.

"Princess Alice, I presume?" he asked in a kindly voice.

"Hello," she smiled softly through her sadness and walked toward the pair. The man reached out his hands and clasped one of hers warmly between them.

"Captain Norrington informed me of your story. I am very sorry to hear what you have been through. Such tragedy…" Alice said nothing: She just maintained her sad smile. "Come, join us for tea," he said as he walked over to the desk and sat behind it. Norrington pushed her chair closer and, after she sat, he pulled his up as well. Mr. Glass entered with a fresh pot of tea and a plate of biscuits, which he served them swiftly, and then he stood in a corner, awaiting further duty. The governor apologetically asked her a few questions about the story she told, and made some light talk, Mr. Glass weaving around periodically to refresh their cups. The morning passed rather quickly, and Alice felt very comfortable in the governor's presence, his paternal manner soothing her greatly.

"I don't wish to be rude, Governor Swann, but I must return to my duties," Norrington said with a slight questioning edge.

"Oh, yes, of course! I apologize for keeping you so long, but this situation…" he trailed off.

"Understandable, Governor."

"Miss Alice—May I call you that?"

"Of course, Governor Swann."

"Miss Alice, the circumstances surrounding your ordeal are quite amazing. That you could endure them speaks much about you. You are welcome to stay here for the foreseeable future; I am sure my daughter would not mind. Would that be agreeable to you?"

Alice let out her first genuine smile in a long time. "Yes, sir! That would be most wonderful! Thank you!" The governor could not help but smile back, and Norrington's stiffness faded just enough to be perceptible. Even the governor had noticed.

"No need to worry, Captain Norrington," he chuckled and Norrington let out a small chuckle in response.

"Thank you, Governor Swann." He turned to Alice. "Miss Alice, I will come by to check on you periodically. If you ever have need to reach me, anyone here can do so." He bid his goodbye and took his leave.

"The captain was most worried about you," the governor smiled. "Come, child; let us get you set up."


	3. Chapter 3: Settling In and Slipping Out

**Chapter 3: Settling In and Slipping Out**

Alice sat in the soft bed looking around the room, hardly able to believe her luck. The governor had set her up in one of the rooms at the mansion, and even supplied her with a temporary wardrobe. She met his daughter, Elizabeth, shortly after Norrington had left. Alice thought she looked like a bit of a bitch, and was relieved to find her to be quite personable. She supplied more than a few clothing items, and Estrella, her maid, gave the girl a thorough bath before dressing her in far too many layers. The maid offered to toss the clothes out that she had arrived in, but Alice asked if the maid could have them cleaned. When the woman looked at her oddly, she simply said that she would like to keep them. Alice joined Elizabeth and the governor for lunch, and was grateful for the familial comfort she found there. The governor smiled at the two girls fondly, happy to see that there seemed to be an easy friendship there. After lunch, Alice chose to retire early. She apologized for being rude, but they understood. Estrella helped her to undress down to her shift, and then helped her into the bed. Alice was annoyed by the unnecessary modesty that forced her to have to wear, well, anything to bed, especially in the hot, humid Caribbean weather. She crawled down further into the bed, her eyes heavy. She wished she had chosen a better time for this journey, rather than immediately following an 8-hour shift in a boring office. She had been tired when she got home, and should have slept then. But there was nothing else she could do about it now.

Alice did not even remember falling asleep, as it happened so swiftly. Now Estrella was rousing her from bed, talking about tea and breakfast, and opening the curtains to let in the sunlight. Had she slept all day and night? It appeared so. Elizabeth popped in as well, helping Estrella rouse and dress the new girl in their house. Breakfast was a simple but lovely affair and, after they finished eating, Elizabeth showed her around the grounds, and they took tea in the garden. Her father had told her some of Alice's fabricated plight, and Elizabeth's curiousity, especially at the mention of pirates being involved, could hardly be contained. Alice was a bit surprised to find that Elizabeth seemed quite dismissive of Norrington. She was curious about the man, but found that Elizabeth deemed him boring and too authoritative. She was surprised, however, to find that Elizabeth was quite knowledgeable about pirates, and she even lent Alice a book she had about them. Alice had read the book before, but this was an original copy, not a 21st century edited version, so she happily flipped through it. Alice couldn't recall much of what she'd read about several of the pirates; it was as though her memories of events from this time period were becoming hazy. _Probably because they haven't happened yet_, she reasoned to herself. She would have to mention that to Mark when – and if – she returned.

The gate creaked open and the two girls looked up to see Captain Norrington striding across the grounds toward them. Alice beamed but Elizabeth seemed to roll her eyes. She bid him a polite welcome before taking her leave to spend some time on creative endeavours.

"May I have a seat?" he asked Alice.

"Of course you may!" She was surprised by how happy she was to see him, and mentally cursed herself. He sat across from her in the seat that Elizabeth had vacated, and removed his hat, which he set in his lap.

"I just wanted to see how you were getting along here," he said with a touch of concern.

"Splendidly!" she responded. "Everyone has been very kind – kinder than I had expected, really." This eased his concern.

"I am glad to hear that. How are you and Miss Swann getting along?"

"Very nicely. She seems like a very kind-hearted person."

"Indeed. And what about money?"

"The governor supplied me with a small allowance," she smiled a bit uneasily; Alice had never been good when it came to charity.

"Wonderful," he smiled. "Well, I must take my leave now, as duty calls. I am glad to see you are acclimating nicely," he said as he stood, replacing his hat. "You should get out and see the rest of the town and what it has to offer. It is not a very dangerous place, but I would advise you to take an escort with you, just in case."

"Thank you, James." He smiled in return, gave her a small bow, and then turned and left. Alice was a little sad to see him go. She seemed to have taken an interest in the captain, but she was fighting against it, knowing it was just a reaction to his kindness and concern. She sighed and closed her eyes. Maybe she should go see the town. She went inside to find Elizabeth sitting in the foyer flipping through the pirate book; Alice was sure she had that book memorized and was just passing time until Norrington left.

"Has he left already? That wasn't a very long visit."

"He was just checking to make sure I was getting along okay. Elizabeth? Could we go out? I would like to see more of Port Royal."

"Of course! Let me arrange for a carriage!" Elizabeth seemed quite excited to get out of the mansion and had Mr. Glass call a carriage for them. They went upstairs and spruced up a bit before heading out. Alice had never been in a carriage before, and she was thrilled. She did her best to not immediately run up to the horses and start doting affection upon them, which was admittedly hard, and all but jumped inside. The bumpy ride was fun for her, though Elizabeth seemed to merely be tolerating it as she pointed out various shops and eateries. They stopped in the middle of town and wandered through several places, Elizabeth picking up several small trinkets and accoutrements for them both. Alice felt very comfortable with the other girl, though she found her slight haughtiness off putting. Luckily it was not constant, and she was not completely snooty. As they headed back, Alice made note of the locations of several taverns.

They returned in time for dinner, which was simple yet elegant, and the girls talked for a bit before retiring to bed. When Estrella came to Alice's room to help her undress, Alice asked her about the rules for coming and going. When the maid seemed confused, Alice explained that she would like to go out to the taverns. Estrella looked around to be sure they wouldn't be overheard, and told Alice that she could slip in and out through the service entrance in the kitchens. She warned Alice about how hard it would be to not get noticed, but Alice informed her that she would be wearing the clothes she arrived in, so as not to stand out. Estrella nodded and smiled, and asked if she could come with her, to which Alice readily agreed.

She changed into her street clothes and Estrella gave her a leather tricorn hat to wear to further conceal her image. The two girls snuck out as quietly as they could and made their way into the town. She wished she had looked for a jacket earlier in the day, but she didn't want Elizabeth questioning it.

The tavern they slipped into was called the Rowdy Rooster. It was packed with seamen and merchants and women, all chattering, laughing, and drinking, with several tables overflowing with people playing card games. A random scattering of people had accordions, flutes, lutes and bells, and they played to their hearts' content, even if it wasn't always in rhythm. They maneuvered over to the bar where the girls purchased tankards of rum, and then they found their way to some recently vacated seats. They were quickly joined by several men, who offered to play poker with them. Estrella was more interested in the company than the game, but Alice was all for it. The time passed quickly as they drank and gambled and socialized, Alice playfully fending off the lecherous advances that poured over her. The time soon came when they had to make their way back, Alice's purse heavier with coins than it was when they arrived, and both of their heads swimming. The walk back seemed much quicker, never mind that it was more a stumble than a stroll. They lowered their voices as they neared the gates and they slipped inside, fearful of being caught. Alice thanked the maid kindly and tossed her a few coins before creeping up to her room. She barely was able to undress before she passed out on top of the covers.

Morning came too quick for her liking, and she was soon being awoken by a very hungover Estrella. Alice was no stranger to cheap rum, but this stuff had been a step above moonshine; her head pounded and she fought the waves of nausea and gulped down the citrus-infused water that the maid had provided.

"Best not to make a habit of it, miss," Estrella winked and smiled before she helped Alice dress for the day. _Fat chance_, Alice thought with a smirk, though her body protested that notion at the present time. She was eager for breakfast and tried her best to maintain a sense of decorum at the dining table. She devoured the buttered bread and runny eggs, though she wanted nothing more than some deep-fried chicken.


	4. Chapter 4: Norrington

**Chapter 4: Norrington**

The days became boring fast as Alice soon found that there wasn't much to do around the mansion. Elizabeth would introduce her to games like croquet, or activities like needlepoint, or they would read books. Alice went into town as often as possible, even if all she did was stand on the dock looking out to sea, or collecting seashells from the shore. She wove them into necklaces and bracelets to help pass the time, giving them out at random to strangers, but she really wished something exciting would happen. She hadn't even knowingly met a single pirate! She shopped around for a coat, but she had yet to find anything she both liked and could afford, even with her gambling winnings.

Norrington visited somewhat regularly to check on her, and even took her to see Fort Charles. She enjoyed standing on the ramparts there; they gave her a clear broad view of the open sea beyond the island. As the days slowly blurred into weeks, Alice took to sneaking out at night as often as possible. Sometimes Estrella or one of the other maids would join her, but oftentimes she went alone. She wasn't terrified of being out alone, especially since she had purchased a nice dagger from Mr. Brown – though, truth be told, she was surprised such a rumpot was even capable of forging something so fine.

Despite the regular acquaintances she had made over the last two weeks at the Rowdy Rooster, she didn't feel up to gambling or being loudly social on this particular night. She decided to make her way to another tavern closer to the center of town called the Royal Anchor. She stepped inside to find it quite similar to the Rooster, but the chatter wasn't quite as loud, there was less clamoring over the gambling tables, and a group of musicians stood in a dedicated corner playing jaunty music in a practiced rhythm. In addition to a similar assortment of merchants and women, she noticed more members of the Royal Navy, easily identifiable as they were still in uniform. She pulled her hat down to cover her face a bit more; she wasn't sure that any of them would recognize her, but she didn't want to chance the governor finding out about her late night habits. She slid up to the bar to order herself a rum, but was interrupted by a familiar voice that instantly sent her into a panic, which she tried to conceal.

"I'm sure you'll find the punch here decently comparable to the ones they serve in the American colonies," spoke Norrington's smooth timbre. She looked at him with wide eyes, but he just chuckled as he stood behind her. She was trying to shake the fear when Norrington ordered two from the barman.

"F-fancy seeing you here," she trembled out, knowing her voice betrayed her nervousness. Norrington chuckled again and turned to watch the drinks being prepared. Her mind was racing with expletives. He paid the barman and slid her drink over to her.

"Shall we?" he gestured toward an empty table near the back and she nodded. They made their way over and he sat with his back to the wall, giving him a vantage of the rest of the place. "Cheers," he held up his glass and she toasted him lightly before taking a small sip through the chunks of mango, pineapple and papaya that mingled in the drink. The exotic blend of sweet flavours surprised her and she let out a pleasurable note of approval. "Better than drinking this swill straight," he smiled and took a draw from his own mug before looking her over. "I'm assuming that the governor does not know your whereabouts?" Alice looked down into her mug.

"You'd be correct," she sighed and then looked up at him. "Would you be kind enough to not inform him?" she said wryly, with the hint of a nervous smirk. Norrington laughed softly.

"Your secret is safe with me. Unless there is something he should know about…?"

"Of course not!" she replied nervously. "I just… It gets a bit boring around there, and I do enjoy a good drink now and again."

"Understandable. Just don't make it a habit," he admonished playfully. "I somehow doubt the governor would be willing to make the concessions he has for a drunkard."

"No, no… This is just a bit of a treat," she shrugged, trying to play off exactly how often she was drowning herself in alcohol.

"Same here," he replied before taking another swig. "As it is, these days I spend more time around here than even I am comfortable with. At least you are smart enough to dress in that manner when doing so." Alice swallowed another sip and looked down at her clothes with a chuckle. She looked back up at his smirking face.

"Is something the matter, James?" she asked honestly. He did not stop smiling, but his eyes betrayed him.

"Just dealing with some serious matters," he dismissed. When she didn't say anything else he sighed. "I have an important decision to make that I have been mulling over for some time, but I find myself a bit unsure of it."

"Is there anything I can do to help? Seeing as you have been very helpful to me." Norrington shook his head.

"Unfortunately, this is something I have to decide all on my own. But thank you, Alice."

"I understand," she smiled and sipped her drink. The pair made light conversation that lost most of its formalities somewhere in the second drink. Norrington told Alice tales of expeditions and shared funny stories about his various crews over the years. Alice found herself wiping away tears of laughter from some of them, and tried to keep the conversation on him, so as not to have to create any false memories to share with him. She altered a few of her own stories to share with him when he pressed, and she enjoyed hearing him laugh at her witticisms. Then, in the midst of their next drink, Norrington brought up a topic that made her cringe.

"Was there anyone special in your life, back in America?" Alice sighed and slumped down in her seat slightly. It had already been eating at her when she had come out to the tavern, and she felt like it might do her some good to talk about it. She took a hearty swig and nodded as she swallowed it down.

"There was a man named Paul. He was very sweet, and I think he longed for a carefree life beyond the constraints of responsibility. But he was dutiful to his position, nevertheless. We had been courting for some time, and I could not have been happier. He often worried about the difference in our years, as he was nearly twice my age," she chuckled softly. "But it never bothered me." She stopped talking and sipped her drink more fervently.

"What happened?" Norrington could sense her sadness beyond what he could see in her eyes, which she closed tightly.

"He slowly became quite distant from me, but it was sudden enough that I noticed. I chalked it up to stress or work, but I finally worked up the nerve to confront him about it." She took a moment to gulp down the remaining half of her drink, exhaling loudly as she swallowed. "Turns out he had met someone else."

"I am sorry to hear that," Norrington said with deep concern.

"I'm sorry to say it," she smiled sadly. "I was devastated. I wanted to hate him so much – and I did for a while – but it wasn't entirely without reason. He had lost his wife long ago, along with his two young children, and he had never quite recovered from that. This woman reminded him of her in many ways, and she had a young son. I know he thought he could recover something of what he lost before, so I don't entirely blame him for what he did; at least, not anymore. But I do still think he was a fool to do it." Alice nibbled a chunk of pineapple from her cup. "Being here has helped. Talking about it has helped as well," she smiled at him and he nodded.

"The hearts of men are such fickle fools; it takes strong resolve to make a decision, and an even stronger one to live with it," he said, seeming to stare off into nothingness. He shook it off quickly and turned his focus back to Alice. "One more round is in order, I think," he smiled. Having had their fill of much sugar, they opted for straight rum this time. "Your ability to consume so much drink impresses me," he joked and Alice laughed.

"My upbringing had much to do with it, I'm sure," she winked, not wanting Norrington to realize she was on the border of becoming an alcoholic. Their conversation resumed its earlier lighthearted tone but with an added flirtatious edge. The rum had lessened their inhibitions significantly, and Alice was greatly enjoying the company of the much more relaxed captain. That final drink, by virtue of not being bogged down with other frivolities, hit them both much harder. Norrington drunkenly apologized many times for his level of intoxication, which made Alice laugh loudly each time. When their mugs were drained, they chatted for a time before Norrington offered to escort her home. They half-stumbled out of the tavern into darkness, but still had several hours until dawn. As they made their way up the street, Norrington stopped and turned to look at a modest house.

"This would be where I live," he informed her. "It's not much, but I've made it my own. Would you care to see it?"

"I would!" Alice was very curious as to what the interior of a house outside of the mansion would contain. He led her to the door and fished in his pocket for the key. Once he got it unlocked they stepped inside, and he quickly lit up several oil lamps. By the dim lighting she could make out a small dining area set with a few chairs, and a pair of somewhat elaborate couches were set in the next room. Small paintings and trinkets adorned the walls sparsely, and he led her up the narrow wooden stairs that opened up into a bedroom. He lit another few oil lamps and she could see a lone bed surrounded by small tables, a large wooden wardrobe, and a dresser that was set with a large oval mirror. A taller swivel mirror stood in the corner by another door that she assumed led to the washroom.

"Like I said before, it isn't much."

"I think it's nice enough," Alice smiled and walked around the room.

"I have had chances to move into something finer with each promotion, but I have not had a sufficient need to move yet." He removed his hat and set it before the mirror. "After I am married I will have to, I suppose." Alice turned to look at him, but he was facing the dresser still.

"Oh? Do you have someone in mind?" Norrington rested his hands on either side of his hat, his shoulders hunching as he dropped his head a bit.

"That would be the matter I was dealing with earlier." He stood up straight and turned to look at Alice. "I know what I have wanted, and I know what is expected of me, but I am unsure of whether it is a possibility, for starters. There are many other things to take into consideration, too." He walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge. "I am not the type of man to rashly rush into something so serious, and I have given it years of thought. Yet, now that the time to finalize the decision is at hand, I find myself in a state of concern." Alice walked over and sat down beside him and he sighed. She stroked his back lightly in a comforting gesture and he turned to look at her. She gave him a concerned smile. Norrington leaned over and pressed his lips to her, kissing her softly. She kissed him back, the intensity starting to build as her buried lust surfaced. He moaned into her mouth and then quickly broke off the kiss, staring at her with something akin to disbelief. He quickly stood up, but his gaze remained the same.

"I-I-I-I apologize," the normally well-spoken man stuttered out. "That was very improper, and I've had too much to drink, and… and…" Alice stood up still looking him in the eye.

"No, it-it's alright, James," she said softly. "Relax!" she said after a moment of him trying to stutter out an apology.

"I shouldn't have brought you here."

"Why not? You haven't done anything wrong."

"Yes, I have. That was very improper."

"How so?"

"I am acting foolish, and I cannot let my intoxication bring me to do anything that would compromise your virtue or my integrity."

"My '_virtue'_?" Alice scoffed. "What, do you think me a virgin?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. This seemed to take Norringon off guard.

"W-what?" he stuttered, unable to retort that quickly. She stepped closer to him. "Yes, of course," his reply bordered on incredulous. She put her hands on his chest.

"I'm not," she said softly looking up at him with eyes still lit with lust. He stepped back, but she followed each step until he was against the wall. He was shaking his head but the words weren't coming. Alice dropped her hands. "Do you want me to leave?" He opened and closed his mouth several times, but still no sound came out. "Fine, I will go." She turned and began to walk down the stairs.

"Wait!" She turned to look at him, hoping he had changed his mind. "I… apologize for my behaviour, Alice," he said earnestly. She barked out a short laugh and continued down the stairs and out the front door.

Alice stormed through the streets, cutting into as many alleyways as possible in case he followed her. She couldn't believe his nerve. _Fucking Brits and their idiotic notions of modesty and morals_, she fumed. _No, not just Brits – everyone in this stupid century!_ She huffed, wishing now more than ever that she were back in her own time. She had forgotten to fully take into account the notions regarding sex in this time and place; rather, she had hoped that the reality would be a bit different from what history chose to depict. She arrived back at the mansion, but waited a minute before going inside. She had to cool her head a bit so as not to rouse anyone. She took a few claming breaths and shook her hands out before slowly slipping in the service entrance, removing her boots to quiet her footfalls. She crept upstairs and dropped onto her bed. She had spent so much time pining over Paul that she had locked her sexual urges away deep, and Norrington brought them fully back to the forefront of her mind in an instant only to immediately deprive her of any satisfaction. She had a very hard time getting to sleep, and she didn't rest well.


	5. Chapter 5: A Night to Remember

**Chapter 5: A Night to Remember**

As she could have predicted, Norrington came to visit her the following day. He asked to speak to her in the garden and, though she wanted nothing more than to decline his visit, she was curious as to what he would say. He offered her a seat, but she opted to stand instead.

"Alice, I wish to apologize for last night. I had not taken you to my house with such a thing in mind, and they way I acted was unacceptable." Alice snorted in a very unladylike manner.

"You shouldn't be apologizing for _that_."

"Then what should I be apologizing for?" his brow furrowed as he asked, genuinely confused.

"You should be apologizing for starting something that you had no intention of finishing," she sneered and crossed her arms tightly.

"I had no intention of even starting anything! I allowed drink to rule my thoughts and actions."

"You were perfectly coherent before that. But if that's what you need to tell yourself, go right on ahead believing it." She waved her hand impatiently. "And don't blame alcohol for allowing you to glimpse your desires. Blame this puritanical society for forcing you to be ashamed of them to begin with." Norrington seemed at a loss for words. "Are we finished here? Because I would like to return to my room, thank you."

"Alice…"

"Yes?" She waited for Norrington to say something, but he seemed to be searching for words. "Good day, Captain Norrington," she said shortly before turning around and walking back inside the mansion.

The next two weeks passed without any further visits from Norrington. His absence was so conspicuous that even the governor commented on it. When Alice did not give any indication that she knew the reason behind it, he chalked it up to the man being busier than usual with his duties. She hated that she had missed his company, and it ate at her, no matter how much she tried to stop it. She wondered whether he would ever come see her again. One afternoon Estrella found Alice alone in her room, and she closed the door behind her after entering.

"I've a message for you, miss. I was told to keep it private," she said as she handed Alice a small parchment envelope.

"Who is it from?" Alice asked, but she knew exactly whom she hoped it was from.

"I'm not sure, miss. A messenger brought it by, but he specifically gave it to me; even came to the service entrance and everything!" Alice turned it over in her hands. "I won't pry, miss," Estrella said with a smile and a small curtsey, and then she slipped out as quickly as she had come in. Alice looked at the envelope for a moment before carefully opening the unmarked wax seal. She pulled out the small folded piece of paper and read it several times.

_Alice,_

_Please meet me tonight, around_

_10 o'clock, on the North side_

_of Fort Charles._

_Please be there - I beg of you._

_-James_

The message seemed urgent, but Alice was unsure what he would possibly want. _Probably another apology_, she rolled her eyes. _Or, maybe he wants to continue the other night_, she thought, but then scoffed at that idea. She doubted Norrington had decided to set aside his moral leanings so easily. Whatever the case, she made up her mind to go, her curiousity getting the better of her. That evening, when Estrella came to ready her for bed, she informed the girl that she would be slipping out for a meeting with someone. She didn't go into detail and Estrella, though she badly wanted to, did not ask with whom she would be meeting.

"I know this meeting be private, but will you be wanting company, miss?" she asked instead.

"No thank you, Estrella," she smiled at the maid. Estrella nodded and smiled in understanding.

"You be careful out there," she warned lightly and Alice laughed softly.

"I'll be fine. Again, thank you."

* * *

Alice made her way to Fort Charles swiftly; she had not realized how fast she was traveling until she found herself short of breath. She had to know why he was meeting her here, and so late. She moved with purpose, but was careful to keep to the shadows as much as possible. Arriving at the northeast corner of the fort, she made her way along the north wall, stepping around the patchy shrubs that were growing everywhere. She saw a figure pacing along the wall and figured it was Norrington. He saw her and quickly walked her way.

"Thank you for coming, Alice," he greeted her quietly, his face partially lit by the moonlight.

"Why are we meeting here?" she whispered. He cleared his throat, looking around.

"Tomorrow is a very big day for me. I am being promoted to Commodore." Alice didn't say anything; she just waited for him to continue. He cleared his throat again. "That aside, I will be asking for someone's hand in marriage. I do not yet know whether this will come to anything, nor am I certain that it will not be a mistake. However, there is something I have done that I do know for certain was a mistake. Please give me the chance that I so foolishly rejected." He pulled her into his arms, his face close to hers.

"Why should I?"

"I am a man whose entire life is ruled by stricture. I have to follow many codes, some of which I do not even completely agree with. Even this marriage is something that is expected of me now. I would like to make one decision entirely for myself while I have the chance. Please, Alice," he finished in a barely audible whisper. Alice cared for Norrington, but she had already told herself she would not become attached to him. She knew that if she didn't do this, she may also regret it, doomed to always wonder how it would have been. She closed the small space between them and captured his lips with her own. He kissed her back deeply, pulling her body close to him. She moaned softly into the kiss and his grip on her tightened. Breaking the kiss, he leaned back to look into her eyes as best he could. "Will you meet me back at my home?" Alice agreed and Norrington told her to keep to the shadows before sending her on her way.

She slipped off and wove through the alleyways while Norrington walked along the main road. She arrived just as he was unlocking his door and, with a quick look around, she all but ran inside. He locked the door and lit the lamps, turning to look at her in the light. He took her hand and led her up the stairs, where he lit a single lamp, removed his hat, and then turned and took her in his arms. He pulled off her hat and kissed her long and deep. The pair made their way to the bed, Alice breaking the kiss when the back of her legs came into contact with the mattress.

"Are you sure you want to do this, James?" she asked softly.

"I spent the past fortnight hating what had happened. But your words at the mansion that day kept coming to the forefront of my mind. Finalizing the decision that had been torturing me did not lessen my desire for you," he said barely above a whisper. "I am sure, in this decision at least," he finished with a whisper before resuming the kiss and lowering her onto the bed. She crawled backward pulling him to the center and wrapping her legs around him. He kissed her softly on her face and down her neck to her collarbone. There he sat up and began undoing the buttons down the front of her vest; when he opened it he reached his hand beneath to stroke her breasts through the thin white fabric of her shirt. His breath hitched several times and her nipples hardened against the palm of his hand. She sat up and dropped the vest before lifting up her shirt, exposing her small, but nicely sized breasts to the captain. He reached out slowly and stroked the contours of them before running his fingertips over her erect nipples. Alice found amusement in Norrington's fascination, and moaned quietly as he squeezed them.

She leaned forward and grabbed her boots, but Norrington moved to remove them for her, as well as her heavy socks. As he did this, she untied her breeches and loosened them. Her feet freed, she planted them on the bed and lifted her hips to slide off the remaining article slowly as Norrington carefully observed every inch of flesh that came into view. His breathing stopped unconsciously as her downy tufted mound became visible, and his eyes seemed to remain focused there. Having removed her garments, she stretched back onto the bed. He ran his hand down her soft stomach and then down her legs, avoiding touching her where she wanted it most. As his hands slid back up, she parted her legs, allowing him access, but his hands slowed in trepidation. She worked her fingers into his carefully styled hair, working bits of it free as she whispered his name. His trembling fingers came into contact with her warmth, and he stilled for a moment before stroking the coarse yet soft hair. His breath came in small gasps and Alice smiled. She could tell that Norrington was no virgin, but that his experience didn't extend much beyond seaside doxies. She carefully spread her legs further, exposing herself entirely to him as he sat propped on one elbow gazing at her pussy. His lips opened and closed softly, as though he was trying to make up words. He cleared his throat.

"May I," his breath hitched here, but his gaze never shifted, "kiss it?" Alice had to stifle a snicker at that, but she couldn't hide her grin.

"Of course." He sat up, staring transfixed, and moved closer until his lips were almost touching her. His nose pressed lightly against her hair and he inhaled deeply before kissing her just above her netherlips. His breath was hot as he opened his mouth, his tongue slowly dipping into the cleft. Alice's head rolled back and she moaned softly, which encouraged him to repeat the action. He did this for a few short moments before kissing his way up her body, stopping to suckle at her breasts. She could feel his whole body trembling by the time he reached her mouth. He looked deeply into her eyes. "Relax," she whispered, stroking his covered arms. He kissed her softly before slowly crawling off the bed to stand, removing his clothes carefully.

Watching the uptight and proper man undress was more intriguing than any striptease she had ever witnessed. As he shed his layers, starting with his boots, she could tell that he was feeling more and more vulnerable, and that delighted some part of her. As he removed his shirt, she could see faint scars on his skin in the dim light, each one telling a different story. He got to his breeches and paused for a moment, his fingers trembling even more, and then he slowly removed them while watching her face. She was unconsciously suckling her lower lip in anticipation. The dense pubic hair became visible first, followed by glimpses of swollen flesh that ached to escape. He got down even further and his erection sprang free, bouncing up to point at her. She sat up and moved to the edge of the bed as he finished undressing and stood up, his brows knitted together as he watched her.

She reached out to grasp his throbbing cock, and he gasped loudly as her fingers made contact. Stroking it slowly for a moment, Alice leaned forward, her lips parted, and she took the swollen head into her mouth. Norrington grabbed her hair and moaned loudly, his legs stiff as he tried to stop his hips from thrusting. Gripping his thighs, she slid it into her mouth and sucked softly, moving in slow strokes, but it was too much for Norrington; he tried to pull her head away as his hips bucked and he came into her mouth. She held on fast to his hips as she swallowed jet after jet of the bitter ejaculate, finally releasing him as she sat back on the bed. Norrington immediately tried to apologize, but she smiled at him, assuring him it was quite all right, and then telling him to relax for a bit. With wobbly knees he crawled onto the bed and took her into his arms, kissing her softly and stroking her soft skin and tender breasts.

It wasn't very long before Norrington's erection had returned full force, and he was ready to go again. He climbed on top of Alice, resting between her legs, and she reached down to guide his aching prick into her wet cunny. He gasped as the head pushed in slowly and let out a long moan as he slid all the way in. Alice's moans were broken up by small gasps and she hissed pleasurably as he slid out and back in again. They established a slow rhythm, neither one in a hurry for this to end, and Norrington kissed her deeply. As he went to sit up to break the kiss, Alice grasped his shoulders and was lifted as well; she adjusted her hips so she was sitting on his thighs, rocking slowly on his cock as he held her tightly. She kissed and nipped at his neck and shoulders and chest, and he closed his eyes, enjoying every fiery touch. His deep ache became greater and he lowered Alice back onto the bed; she wrapped her legs around him as his strokes came faster and harder, until she was crying out in pleasurable ecstasy. His moans were loud and punctuated by sharp exhales, and he pounded her frantically, his eyes almost rolling in his head as he let out a loud growl and stiffened. His entire body became a pattern of jerking twitches as he ejaculated deep inside of Alice, and then he exhaled loudly before collapsing on her.

The pair lay there for several moments, both of them gasping for breath. Norrington slowly moved off of her and rolled onto his back, pulling her sweaty body close to his. She rested her head on his chest and could hear his heart thumping wildly as he continued to take deep breaths. He stroked her hair softly and kissed her on top of her head.

"Thank you, Alice," he said quietly, his voice slightly gravelly. She looked up at him and smiled gently, and he kissed her delicately. They stayed there for some time, each one trying not to fall asleep.

"I had better get back," Alice finally said, pulling away from Norrington slowly. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back for another kiss. She smiled and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, dressing slowly. Norrington wrapped a sheet around his waist and sat in the center of the bed watching her. Finished dressing, Alice turned to look at him.

"Even dressed in men's clothing, you are beautiful," Norrington smiled and Alice giggled. "Will I see you tomorrow? At the ceremony? I expect Governor Swann will want you to attend."

"So long as I'm invited, I wouldn't miss it." Norrington was pleased to hear that.

"Thank you, Alice," he repeated. "This night has meant more to me than you can imagine."

"I needed it as much as you, James. In all that I have been through recently, I forgot how soothing and invigorating an intimate touch could be." Norrington climbed out of the bed, still wearing the sheet, and escorted her to the front door. He took her hand in his, raised it to his lips, and kissed it tenderly.

"Until tomorrow," he smiled.

"Goodnight, James," she smiled in return and slipped out into the dark night. It was colder than she was used to, probably due to the fact that she was usually quite tossed when out this late, and she mentally grumbled once more about needing to purchase a coat. The walk home seemed longer than usual in her weariness, and she was as grateful to see her bed as the first day she was here. She held a pillow close to her and nuzzled it, thanking Norrington for reinvigorating her. As she drifted off to a sober sleep, her thoughts switched between replaying the evening, and apologetically wondering what sort of prudish woman Norrington would be asking to marry him.


	6. Chapter 6: Out to Sea

**Chapter 6: Out to Sea**

Despite the short amount of sleep, Alice awoke feeling fully refreshed before Estrella had even come to rouse her. The maid entered carrying a carefully folded gown, and she beamed at Alice.

"Well, this is quite a surprise, miss! I was half expecting to be dragging you out of bed," she playfully chided. "All went well, then?"

"Wonderfully," Alice smiled as she stretched her arms upward, her back popping in several places. "I think that may have been one of the best nights of sleep I have had in entirely too long!"

"You'll be nice and refreshed for the big ceremony today, then," she smiled and opened the curtains to let in the soft light of the early day. Martha, one of the other maids in the house, entered after a moment, and they helped Alice into the soft pink and cream brocade gown. Its weight surprised Alice, and she wondered how long it would be before she was worn out from walking in it. They carefully powdered her face and made it up softly before working her hair into an updo that was more elaborate to create than its appearance belied. Sadly, it was mostly hidden underneath a simple yet sizeable hat, which was secured in place with a ribbon that tied under her hair. When they left to rouse Elizabeth, Alice spent some time admiring herself in the mirror before heading downstairs to wait in the garden. She passed a young man in the foyer; though his dress was a little worn, he quickly stood in relatively perfect poise when he saw her. Alice could tell he was no stranger to the mansion, though she had never met him before.

"Good day, miss," he greeted her with a small bow, and a soft and gentle smile, and she greeted him in kind before stepping outside the large front doors. A carriage was already waiting there, and she smiled at the stiff man who quickly moved to open the door for her. She stopped him, saying that she was still waiting for the others, and he nodded with a polite smile. She asked if she could pet the horses, and he looked nervously at the carriage driver, who kindly smiled and allowed her to do so. The two mares were ornately decorated to match the carriage, and the driver told Alice that they were twins, named Stella and Starla. She had always been fascinated by horses, but she had never gotten to be around very many. The driver found it endearing as she talked to them and patted them softly, until the governor and Elizabeth stepped outside. She climbed into the carriage after Elizabeth, followed by Governor Swann, and they made their way to Fort Charles.

Memories from the previous night filled Alice as they approached the fort, and she wondered how Norrington was feeling today. Did he regret last night? She sincerely hoped not. Her lust temporarily sated, she felt much more clear-headed in regards to the captain. She realized that she did care for him, though not romantically, and she felt she had genuinely made a friend in him. They arrived at a set of steep stairs and climbed out of the carriage, making their way up long flight. The weight of the dress was bothering Alice by the time they reached the top, and she felt slightly winded. She had to give credit to the women of this century for putting up with it all, and she felt sorry for Elizabeth who was tightly laced into a corset. Alice almost let out an annoyed grumble when they arrived at their post for the ceremony; of course there was no seating. She sighed and tried not to lock her knees as they stood there for what seemed like an eternity. The heat was more oppressive than usual, and Alice felt like someone had placed a humidifier under her skirt. She took out the fan that Elizabeth had given her in the carriage, and the pair stood there fanning themselves as frantically as they could without looking insane.

"This is such a load of bollocks," Elizabeth whispered to Alice and she snickered quietly, surprised to hear the other girl use such language.

"How long are we to stand here and endure this?" Alice asked wishing she could throw off the dress.

"Too long, if you ask me. Such pointless frivolity…"

"They're British! Couldn't they just serve tea, and be done with it?" Elizabeth snickered at this loud enough for her father to hear her, and he gave her a stern look. She pursed her lips to try to conceal her smile, and Alice hid her grin behind the fan. Orders were loudly announced shortly after that, and the military display began. Elizabeth paid almost no attention to what was going on; instead she wriggled uncomfortably in her corset, trying to breath. Alice watched raptly, but her thoughts were mostly focused on the heat. She glanced around at the various women there several times, wondering which one Norrington had his sights set on. She was fascinated by him wielding the elaborate sword that was presented to him as part of the promotion, and she was even more excited by the damn ceremony finally being over with. Of course, now they had to socialize. Alice heaved a sigh and made her way to the ramparts to look out over the sea with Elizabeth.

"It won't be too much longer," Elizabeth assured her with a wry but pained smile.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?"

"I feel like I can't breathe in this thing. I don't know whether it's the heat, or the constriction…" Her speech was laboured, as were her breaths.

"They probably laced it too tight," Alice reasoned.

"You both look lovely today," Norrington's voice came from behind them. Alice turned around and greeted him with a smile, but Elizabeth merely glanced over and gave him a quick smile before turning back.

"Congratulations, Commodore Norrington," Alice beamed at him.

"Thank you, Princess," he gave her a small bow. He gestured toward Elizabeth. "May I have a moment?"

"Of course," Alice shot Elizabeth a small smile, gave Norrington a small nod, and slowly wandered away. She didn't go too far, as she didn't know many of the people here, but she moved far enough away to give the illusion of privacy.

"You really do look lovely, Elizabeth," she could hear Norrington say. His voice was a bit muffled by the din of the music and chattering people, as well as the soft sea breeze. "I apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind." Alice listened to him ramble a bit, and then felt a chill run through her body. _Was Elizabeth the woman he was going to ask to marry him?!_ "…a marriage to a fine woman," she heard him say. "You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth." Alice whipped around, eyes wide in shock. She heard Elizabeth say something, and made out 'can't breathe', and Norrington turned away in time to miss Elizabeth fainting and falling off the rampart.

Alice's mind was numb to the shock of what she heard, but her instinct to react to Elizabeth pushed her into action. She reached the edge as Norrington was screaming for his intended, readying to jump in after her. She saw the rocks as a soldier warned him he wouldn't make it, and the waves pulled Elizabeth out into the water. Alice turned and ran, joined by Norrington, several officers, and the governor. They ran down the steep stone stairway to the shoreline, ready to go in after her. A shout came from above that someone from onboard the Interceptor had dove in and was swimming toward her. They saw a head surface several times before swimming for the dock; the person was dragging Elizabeth along with them, but she did not seem to be moving. Alice ran with the others to the dock. They arrived in time to see Elizabeth sputtering for air, now clad in only her soaking wet shift, as a man with dreadlocks stooped over her, examining something in his hand. Norrington had his sword out immediately.

Alice watched the man stand and thought he looked remarkably piratical in appearance. This was confirmed a moment later by Norrington, who interrogated him lightly. They called for his execution, but Elizabeth loudly protested, seeing as he was the one who saved her life. The man was shackled and, as Elizabeth distracted the naval men with arguing on his behalf, he threw the chain connecting his shackles around her neck, taking her hostage. Alice gasped and watched the quick bargain take place, followed by Elizabeth – being held at pistol point - outfitting him with the items they had confiscated. They had a small exchange and the man made a witty comment, identifying himself as 'Captain Jack Sparrow', before he made his elaborate getaway. Alice couldn't help but snicker at the inability of the soldiers to take him out, and she found herself rooting for him in the end.

Elizabeth was very shaken and Alice and the governor comforted her, along with Norrington. Norrington caught Alice's eye and she glared at him; he shook his head almost imperceptibly, unsure of what to say. They made their way from the dock back to shore, and one of the soldiers went to fetch them a carriage while everyone fussed over Elizabeth, who was now wearing her father's coat. When the carriage arrived they got her inside quickly and headed back to the mansion. Her father kept asking her if she was alright, and muttered about the horror of pirates and how he hoped they caught the man soon. The girls were dropped at the mansion, and the governor stepped inside momentarily to resume possession of his coat before he was off again to assist Norrington.

Alice and Estrella helped Elizabeth to her room. Alice asked her if she wanted company, but Elizabeth wished to be left alone for a time, so Alice returned to her room and sat on the bed. Norrington had asked Elizabeth to marry him. She was not bothered by him proposing; she was bothered by the fact that it was to Elizabeth, a girl who seemed to not give a damn about him. Why had he asked her? Was it because she was the governor's daughter? Why hadn't he told her? She reasoned that he had probably not told her because he did not want Elizabeth to find out prematurely. Alice closed her eyes in annoyance. Now that she was positive she did not have romantic feelings for the man, she viewed him as a friend and, as she would for any friend in a similar situation, she cursed his stupidity. Estrella came in to help her undress, and she was grateful to get out of the heavy attire.

"I heard that Norrington proposed to Miss Swann," Estrella noted aloud. Alice sighed and closed her eyes.

"Has she said anything about it to you?"

"Just that she was surprised, even though she expected it."

"Does she even care for him at all?"

"It's not my place to say, miss," she said simply. Alice turned and looked at her doubtingly. Estrella heaved a small sigh. "I'm not sure her true feelings, but it has always been my impression that she doesn't care much for him," she whispered.

"I thought the same," Alice said with a sad smile. She sighed and stood up. "I think I could go for a nice night out. Would you care to join me?" The maid smiled and curtseyed, but shook her head.

"I've got much to do around here tonight, miss, but I thank you kindly for the offer. Be extra careful out there – where there's one pirate, there's bound to be many more," she warned gently. Alice thanked her and she exited the room, shutting the door softly behind her. With everything else going on Alice hadn't considered that; the thought made her even more excited to leave. She changed into her street clothes, but decided to wait a while longer before heading out so she would not accidentally run into the governor while leaving the grounds. She could hear noise from outside and she peered out the window; were those screams she was hearing? And all that smoke – were there fires in the town? She decided to ask Elizabeth. Grabbing her satchel she ran out of the room, reaching Elizabeth's door just as the other girl was opening it.

"What is all that noise?"

"I think we're under attack! And there's a ship in the harbor that seems to be firing on us!" They ran inside the room and to Elizabeth's window to survey the scene. Elizabeth looked down and grabbed Alice, pointing to the shadows of two men approaching the house. They ran out of Elizabeth's door in time to hear someone knocking at the front. Mr. Glass swiftly walked over to answer it, and the girls both screamed for him not to, but it was too late; he was greeted by a pistol blast to the face. Two pirates entered and pointed at them, and the girls gasped and ran into Elizabeth's room. As they locked the door, they turned around in time to see Estrella run out from the washroom, startling them.

"Hide, miss, before they kidnap you!" she said to Elizabeth.

"Kidnap me?"

"You're the governor's daughter!" This made sense, at the time, and they looked around frantically. Elizabeth told Estrella to hide and to escape first chance she got, and then she pushed the maid into a cove between a wardrobe and the wall. The pirates broke through the door within seconds and the door hit the wardrobe; preoccupied with Elizabeth, the pirates did not see Estrella escape. Elizabeth and Alice had run into the washroom, Elizabeth grabbing something along the way. When the shorter of the two ran in there he was met with a metal bed warmer to the face, which dazed him. Elizabeth grappled with the second one, releasing the coals from the bed warmer onto him. As he fought with the burns, the pair rushed past him. They fled down the stairs and into the drawing room, where they slammed the door and fixed it closed with an upturned candelabrum.

"What the hell do we do?!" Alice asked, looking around frantically. She noticed Elizabeth's gaze fix on something and she turned to see a plaque mounted on the wall with two decorative swords run through it. By the time she processed what it was, Elizabeth was already grabbing it down, but she immediately found that the swords were stuck fast. The pirates were at the door. Alice looked around again and then grabbed Elizabeth by the wrist, dragging her into a small closet. They barely got the door closed before the pirates broke inside the room. The two men looked around the room for a moment before speaking.

"We know you're 'ere, poppet," the short one sing-songed. "Come out, come out wherever you are." The girls looked at each other, trying their hardest to barely even breath as they peered through the crack in the door. "You've got something of ours, and it calls to us," the pirate continued and then stopped and looked at the floor. He looked their way and paused. "The gold calls to us," he said ominously. Alice looked over to see Elizabeth looking at a gold coin that was on a chain around her neck. The other girl looked at it and recognized it as being Aztec in design. A shadow fell over it and they both peered up to see a haunting eye gazing at them through the crack: they had been found.

"Parley!" Elizabeth yelled as the doors flew open. Alice quickly echoed her.

"What?" the pirate asked in reply. Elizabeth, followed a step behind by Alice, repeated 'parley'. But Elizabeth went on to describe one of the pirate codes, though it was slightly skewed from the one that Alice recalled in her readings. They had a small back and forth, but it resolved quickly. "They demand to see Captain Barbossa," he told his compadre when the tall, skinny man suggested they ignore the code. "'And they'll go without a fuss," he finished, looking at them with a sickening grin.

Alice was terrified, yet excited. After all, wasn't this what she came here for? To meet the pirates she so romanticized? She wasn't sure how she felt about facing the reality of that, but she had no choice but to greet it with excitement.

"Have you any rum?" she asked cheekily, and was met with a small, dusty bottle from the skinny pirate. She downed it without a care.

The pirates led them through the town – Elizabeth fought tooth and nail, and struggled up a storm, calling for help any chance she got. The tall, skinny pirate, however, barely held on to Alice, as she was so excited to be going along with them. Elizabeth continued to scream.

"Noisy one, ain't she?" Alice whispered to the man and he tried to stifle a chuckle.

"They usually are," he whispered to her with amusement and they shared a quiet laugh. The short one glared at them and they tried to hide their grins. They were taken to a small dinghy and rowed out to the large ship. Alice noticed that the sails were a bit tattered, and the entire ship was painted black; even those tattered sails were dyed black! Reaching the side, they were made to climb the ladder up; Alice went first with Elizabeth close at her heels. They were soon on deck, surrounded by yelling and ogling pirates.

A tall black man with tribal scars approached them; he mentioned that they didn't need captives. The short man stated that they had invoked the right to parley with the captain. Elizabeth boldly strode up to him, stating why they were there, but she was quickly cut off by a swift backhand. The man told her that she would speak when spoken to, but Alice's attention was quickly drawn to the man who seemed to appear out of nowhere; he reprimanded the former slave, telling him he was not to lay a hand on them while they negotiated the parley. The man strode up to them; he wore a large hat, with an even larger feather, and he had a monkey on his shoulder that eyed them warily. He apologized for the actions of his crewmate and asked why they were here.

Elizabeth immediately stated why they were, and the captain mocked her, though it was more playful than cruel. She made a bargain with him, using the medallion she wore as leverage. He asked her name and, remembering what Estrella had said, she gave a false name, saying she was a maid. The captain repeated the name, with an emphasis on her last name, and she heard the pirates who had taken them say a different name; she filed that information away for later. Their 'bargain' squared away, the captain turned to Alice.

"And what business do ye have aboard this vessel, hrmmmm? Seeing as we now have what we came for?" Alice's eyes grew wide; she had no idea what to say, and had to think fast.

"I wanted to meet the infamous pirate captain Barbossa," she said lamely.

"And so ye have." He turned to a crewmember. "Send her over." The man went to grab her and she quickly stepped back.

"I want to join your crew!" she tried next.

"I'm afraid we aren't taking on any new crewmembers," he chuckled darkly and turned to walk away as a man grabbed her. Alice was freaking out, her mind racing with what to say.

"You would so anger the heathen gods without hearing the secrets I have for you?" she tried again while being dragged to the ballast. She knew she had chosen the right words when the captain stopped, turning to face her.

"What know ye of angering such gods?" he said looking at her point blank. Alice squinted her eyes at him.

"My secrets stay with me so long as I am not on this ship," she muttered ominously. "Keep me here and I will tell them, but only to you." He stared at her, as though mulling this over. "Your future will be a dark and unsettling one without what I know," she added. His eyes widened just enough for her to notice and he thought this over further. He nodded at the man holding her and, thankfully, the man released his grasp. He nodded to another man who gave the order to sail and Elizabeth took issue with this. She vocalized her concern to the captain, who reprimanded her and mockingly welcomed them aboard the 'Black Pearl'. They were both grabbed and dragged to the captain's quarters, where they were locked away.


	7. Chapter 7: The Curse

**Chapter 7: The Curse**

Elizabeth was in a state of total panic. Alice tried to calm her, but nothing worked. Finally, Alice grabbed the girl by the shoulders and shook her, reminding her that she was not alone in this. Elizabeth apologized, and expressed her gratitude for that. She worried about what would happen to them, but her guess was as good as Alice's. Alice finally sat down in a heavy wooden chair and heaved a sigh; a bottle of wine sat on the large table that took up part of the room, and she pulled the cork with her teeth, taking a sizeable gulp from it. Her thoughts from earlier finally were able to surface once more.

"So, Norrington asked you to marry him…" she started, handing the bottle to Elizabeth.

"Yes… I suppose he did." She, too, sat down finally, and took the bottle, drinking from it more eagerly than Alice had.

"You don't seem very pleased about that." Alice couldn't entirely hide the annoyance in her voice.

"I don't really know how to feel, I suppose," she answered meekly, looking at the floor.

"He's a good man, as far as I can tell," Alice added, irked by Elizabeth's answer. The other girl took another draw from the bottle and then passed it back to Alice without a word. "Where did you get that medallion, anyway?" Alice finally asked. Elizabeth looked down quickly before remembering that Barbossa had taken it.

"I found it ten years ago. There was a shipwreck we came across when heading here from England…" she started, but trailed off, shaking her head. "Doesn't matter now." Alice disagreed, but decided not to press the issue. The two girls finished the bottle, wondering what would happen to them, but not speaking further about the commodore or the medallion. They found the bed, half hidden behind a cloth tacked to the ceiling, as well as more wine, and drank until they were able to sleep fitfully through the night. They awoke the next day feeling ravenous, wondering whether the captain had intended to starve them to death. They rifled through everything they could find; mostly it was old books and maps and instruments, but no food was to be found amongst it all.

That night, however, they were visited by the two men who captured them, with an instruction to join the captain for dinner. Alice almost punched Elizabeth when she refused it; luckily for her, Elizabeth redacted her position when told the alternative. They were provided with gowns to wear, and they quickly helped each other to change into them. Elizabeth's gown was a deep burgundy velvet – the colour of fine wine. Alice's was a deep, mossy green, like ivy. Neither of them cared for the style nor the density of the material, but Alice, at least, was happily willing to oblige the captain for the promise of food.

The cabin doors swung open, just as they barely finished dressing, and several men marched in carrying large platters. They set out a lavish meal, the delicious scent of which made Alice begin to salivate heavily, and Barbossa entered. He eyed them both and then spoke to Elizabeth.

"Maid or not, it suits you," he smirked.

"Dare I ask the fate of its previous owner?" she asked with slight sarcasm. Barbossa clucked his tongue.

"Now, none of that," he admonished with a dark playfulness before he pulled out chairs for them on either side of the table.

"Please – dig in," he smirked and then sat between them at the end of the table.

Elizabeth was very stiff in a manner of rude politeness, but Alice maintained a warm and cordial demeanour with the captain. They tore into the spread of bread and turkey legs, suckling pig and grapes, and other such fare. He watched them with an intensity that bordered on some lustful fetish, offering them goblets of fine wine, until Elizabeth refused an offer of a single apple, suspecting it to be poisoned. The captain barked out a laugh and explained the story behind the gold. Elizabeth scoffed, calling it a 'ghost story', but Alice shushed her; the girl was raptly intrigued.

Barbossa went on to explain the nature of the curse they were under, and why he needed her alive, and he was rewarded with a panicked Elizabeth stabbing him in the chest. He pulled it out, asking what she planned on doing now, and she fled beyond the cabin's doors. Alice immediately went to the captain's side as he tossed the knife to the ground; she noticed it was coated in congealed blood. Barbossa looked at her, expecting her to flee as well, and Alice's gaze turned to the door as Elizabeth screamed. Alice crept over and looked out; whatever she had been expecting, it had not been this. The crew, now ghastly skeletons, chased and laughed at the girl as she ran to and fro in panic. Barbossa came up behind Alice, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, and he seemed genuinely surprised that she was not having the same reaction.

"Are ye not frightened?" he asked, and she looked back out at the crew.

"You don't yet know my story, captain," she responded softly. Elizabeth ran their way screaming, and Barbossa stepped around Alice to catch the other girl outside of the doors. As he explained the nature of the curse further, Alice felt her heart ache. What he had described perfectly captured how she had been feeling since her breakup with Paul. Elizabeth fled inside past her, pushing her out of the way, and Barbossa slammed the cabin doors shut in anger. Alice tried to comfort the girl, but she was in some paradoxical state between catatonic and raving mad. She decided to leave Elizabeth be for now, and went to change into her street clothes. She finished dressing to find that Elizabeth had not moved at all from her position on the floor. Alice sighed and decided to chance the deck.

She emerged quietly, not wanting to attract any attention right away. Despite their cursed state, the crew was hard at work, manning the rigging and scrubbing the deck. She watched them for a moment from the shadows before she strode out across the deck. Several of the crewmembers sneered at her or tried to menace her, but she merely returned it in kind. They didn't quite know what to make of her but, not wanting to raise Barbossa's ire, they didn't harass her physically. She made her way around the forecastle to a small area at the bow, where she stood to look out at the sea. She found it absolutely beautiful and leaned over the ballast, watching the choppy reflection of the night sky in the black water. But she cursed at herself for not getting a jacket sooner as the night air chilled her through her clothing. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see the pair who had taken them. The short man immediately began to try to intimidate her, but the tall one stopped him and introduced them as Pintel and Ragetti. While Pintel, the short one, came off as a bit gruff, Ragetti had a kindness about his haunted form; he even offered to show Alice around the ship, for which Pintel growled at him. Alice excitedly agreed, but another set off footsteps caused their gazes to shift.

"Maybe later," he said softly as Barbossa stood watching them. They left to return to their work, and Alice turned her gaze back to the open ocean ahead of them. She could hear Barbossa's heavy bootsteps approach, and he came to stand beside her, also looking out to sea.

"I've never been on a real ship before," she said softly, and Barbossa turned his gaze to her.

"Never?" he asked, and she was caught off guard by the softness in his voice.

"No. Never had the chance to before."

"Is that the reason ye wanted so badly to stay?"

Alice shook her head and turned to look at him. The clouds drifted slowly over the moon causing Barbossa's skeletal form to shift back to normal. "That is… another story entirely."

"Maybe ye'd like to be sharing that story, seeing as I've not yet been given a full reason to keep ye aboard." She could see that he was genuinely curious, even though he tried just barely to hide it under a mask of annoyance. She decided to tell him some of the truth; she felt she could trust him to believe it, even if only a little.

"My secret is for you alone," she whispered and Barbossa cast his glance around warily.

"We'll not be heard here, miss. Now, what could possibly be stranger than all of this?"

Alice chuckled lightly. "It's going to sound insane," she warned, but the captain gestured toward the ship and the crew before giving her a wry smile. "True, true… Captain Barbossa," her voice dropped even lower still, "I am from the future." Barbossa looked at her questioningly, so she continued. She told him some minor details, and even pulled out the device to show him, though she didn't fully explain how it worked. She told him it was likely damaged, though, and there was a chance she was stuck here; she had to look away several times to keep the tears from falling at this thought.

"And what yer saying be absolutely true?" Alice sighed and nodded slowly. "So, here we both are, each of us some manner of trapped, with ye in the wrong time and myself existing between the planes, frozen in time," he commented, his mind visibly mulling over many things. His focus returned to Alice and he let out a very soft chuckle, shaking his head slowly. "I think that alone be reason enough for ye to stay." Alice couldn't help the sad smile that broke through, or the wave of relief that washed over her. "For now," he added when he saw her relax a bit.

"Thank you, Captain Barbossa." He smiled sadly at her and they both looked out to the sea again. "And thank you for the meal." Lightning flashed in the distance; a storm was headed their way.

"Don't get used to it, missy. Meals can be few and far between on any ship of this nature, but doubly so on a ship where the crew can't eat," he warned, and she nodded to show she understood the seriousness behind his words.

"How long will this journey be?"

"It will pass quick enough fer ye, but not fast enough for my liking," was all he said.

They made idle chatter for much of the night as the winds picked up; Barbossa asking her about the future - the details of which she kept few and scant – and her asking about life on a pirate ship. All the books she had read could not even compare to actually being here, and she wanted to settle in as best she could. He made it clear that her time aboard the ship, while indefinite at the moment, did not mean he would be taking her onto his crew, but he did give her some insights on things she may want to start learning, such as handling a sword, or climbing and working the rigging. She thanked him for understanding, and he gave a small, sharp nod in return. She was having a hard time keeping her footing as the deck pitched about in the storm, and soon rain began to spatter about them.

"Ye might be wanting t'return to the cabin – storm's the most dangerous time to be on deck." Alice nodded as she continued to almost topple over. Barbossa laughed loudly in amusement before helping her partway back to the cabin. He turned her over to Ragetti and his squat companion when the pair came into view, and quickly made for the helm. The trio crouched low and scurried as quickly as they could to the cabin's doors. Alice hurried inside as they ran back to work. She found herself starving again – the day they spent without food mixed with the energy she spent on deck was depleting her sources. She looked over to Elizabeth, but the girl just stared at her. "Hungry?" she asked, but Elizabeth shook her head, wide-eyed and trembling. "No reason to let this sumptuous meal go to waste," she said as she made her way over and sat down, grabbing a bit of everything before digging in. Much of it was cold, but Alice didn't care; she devoured it ravenously until she was so full she could barely breathe. The meal made her sleepy and she stood up, grabbing the various breads and rolls to store for later. She looked over at Elizabeth who was still watching her.

"Coming to bed?" Alice asked softly, but Elizabeth shakily shook her head slowly, her eyes still wide. Alice shrugged and made her way behind the curtain, where she set the bread on a nightstand. She noted the clock there, surprised to see that it was nearing sunrise; with the density of the storm clouds, she could not see the sky, and did not realize how long she had been out there. She didn't bother with undressing beyond taking off her boots, and she crawled under the battered covers. Her mind swam with remembering the conversation she had with Barbossa, and she slept soundly.


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations

**Chapter 8: Revelations**

The meal had served her well, and Alice awoke well rested in the early evening. A heavy pile of fabric was sitting on one side of the bed, and she soon realized it was a bunch of different coats. She smiled wryly and dug through them trying to find the one that fit her the best. She found one that was a deep grey-green, and delighted to see that it was such a "classic" pirate coat – the kind she had always dreamed of having. Leaving the rest in a pile on the floor, she stuffed a few rolls in her pockets and walked to the table. Elizabeth was sitting perched atop some storage crates near the back, gazing out of the stern windows. She turned to look at Alice.

"Have you slept at all?" Alice asked, genuinely concerned. Elizabeth shrugged and then eyed the girl's outfit.

"So, are you a pirate then?" Alice sighed at the question. "Was everything you told us just a story?"

"It's… complicated."

"Disgusting," Elizabeth glared with as much loathing as she could muster. This annoyed Alice.

"First of all, weren't you the one who was completely obsessed with pirates?" Elizabeth's eyes widened and she opened her mouth, but Alice continued. "And, now that you're surrounded by them, you're – what? – hiding out in a cabin?"

"They're not human!"

"They_ are_ human! Just cursed. Second of all, to answer your original question, that word encompasses far more than just people like them. Being a pirate means not being afraid to take control of your own life, choosing your own destiny, and having the strength and fortitude to overcome any trials, or remove any obstacles, that block that path. So, yes, in that manner, I _am_ a pirate." Elizabeth's eyes were still wide, and she stared at Alice as though the girl had sprouted a second head. "Well? Anything else you'd like to add?" Elizabeth just shook her head and Alice stared at her for a moment before rolling her eyes and turning to walk out onto the deck.

The sky was indeed cloudy, yet the late afternoon light was brighter than she expected, and she could finally get a good look at the ship and the crew. She could really see now how the entire ship, sails and all, had been dyed or painted black, and the crew looked gruffer, yet less menacing, in the bright light. As she wandered around the capstan, several people cast glances her way, but they didn't try to bother her like they had done the previous night. Mostly they just ignored her, but Pintel and Ragetti strode right up to her. Ragetti greeted her with a friendly smile, but Pintel gave her a bit of a mocking one, and she glared at him in a childish manner which made Ragetti chuckle, earning him a dirty look from his comrade.

"Would you like that tour of the ship now, miss?" Ragetti asked with bated excitement. Alice lit up; she had almost forgotten about the earlier offer.

"Absolutely!" she beamed and Ragetti let out a huge smile. He looked up and quickly looked down, turning away slightly, clearly trying to hide his glee. Alice turned around and looked up at the sterncastle. Barbossa stood at the helm eyeing the trio, and he gave Alice a small nod and a smile. She smiled back and then turned around to see Ragetti still trying to hide his face, Pintel looking at the captain as though he had gone a touch mad.

"Let's get on with it, miss," Pintel said with a sigh. "We've got to get all the lanterns lit before dark."

"Enough of this 'miss' stuff," she groused lightly. "Just call me Alice. And not 'Miss Alice' either," she added as Pintel opened his mouth. He closed it and rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Alice," Ragetti said with childlike excitement, and he began with the deck itself, including the galley in the forecastle, lighting lanterns off of the one they carried. From there Alice was shown the gun deck, which wasn't too exciting, but Ragetti offered to show her how to load and fire a cannon at some point. Next they went to the crew quarters, which mostly consisted of layers of hammocks cramped in tightly. The stench was quite strong, but Alice knew she would likely have to get used to that. They made their way down to the lower deck, which was divided into the ship's stores, the magazine, and the brig. Pintel stomped the floor with one foot, telling her she didn't want to see – or smell – the bilges below. They wandered back up to the main deck. Barbossa was still at the helm, and Alice's guides returned to their stations as she climbed the stairs.

"Quite a beauty, isn't she?" Barbossa asked.

"That she is," Alice responded with a smile before leaning on the starboard ballast looking out. The sea was now a greyish teal, and she had never seen waters so clear, even with the reflection of the clouds abstracting the surface. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the sea air, exhaling pleasurably. Barbossa chuckled and she turned to look at him.

"There is a look that men get about them when they gaze upon the wonder of the sea, but so few have that deep twinkle that ye currently display," he laughed more to himself than anything. "'Tis why I knew I could never be a landlubber." Alice walked over to him slowly, smiling.

"I've loved the sea for as long as I can remember. I grew up in her embrace, and it stirred my soul in a way that nothing could ever compare to. I've never been able to stay away from her." Barbossa smiled knowingly while nodding.

"Aye… To survive out here takes that deep love and devotion – something I think far too many sailors forget. If ye take her fer granted, she will show her merciless wrath. Like a woman," he laughed loudly, again to himself. Alice couldn't help but giggle.

"Thank you, by the way… For the coats," she grinned and he barked out another loud laugh.

"I had Masters Pintel and Ragetti find every spare coat aboard this vessel." Alice laughed, remembering Pintel's annoyed face earlier. "Can't have ye freezing to death," he winked.

She climbed the crates that sat in front of the helm and sat there cross-legged, looking out at the crew below and the glimpses of sea around the heavily mended black sails. The sun was steadily making its way to the horizon, and she watched the transitioning colours of the clouds.

"Isla de Muerta! Isla de Muerta off the port bow!" came a call from the crow's nest, which was repeated by another pirate clambering down the rigging.

"Master Mallot, take the helm!" Barbossa yelled out, and a man with long hair the colour of straw ran up and took over the wheel. Alice stayed on the crates, watching Barbossa command his men. "Bring 'er in, but not too close," he instructed the helmsman. "I won't brave the reef, not before low tide when we can see it. We lay anchor just before dawn." The man nodded and Barbossa walked to the port ballast looking out. "That is, if it first don't sink back down to hell from whence it came…" Alice caught him say and she climbed off the crates, making her way over to his side. Looking out she saw a black mass of land in the distance. Barbossa continued to stare at it, deep in thought, and Alice took in the details of his weathered face. Feeling her eyes on him, he turned to look at her, and she could see concern in his eyes, though he said nothing. He looked at her for a moment before turning his gaze back to the distant island. They watched in silence as the sun set, the sky turning inky, before the captain shook whatever thoughts consumed him and turned to face Alice once more.

"I believe I mentioned yer need to know yer way 'round a sword," he smirked, obviously trying to take his mind off of things, and Alice smiled excitedly. "Come," he said, and she followed him. He stopped before the stairs and turned to a dreadlocked pirate who stood nearby. "Keep a watch, Master Koehler, and keep the men up here. Alert me when it's time," he said, and the man nodded as they proceeded to the gun deck. It was dark, but they lit a few extra lanterns until it was sufficient. Barbossa handed her a cutlass, and Alice found the weight of it considerable, almost dropping it immediately. He showed her how to hold it, followed by various stances that would make her movements more fluid. They had to pause several times as Alice's arm was growing tired, and Barbossa laughed, telling her he couldn't help her with that. "Ye haven't quite the strength, but that will only come with practice. But when ye master maneuvering a cutlass, ye'll be deadly swift with a rapier," he smiled. They worked at it for a long while, until Alice grew hungry and wanted to take a rest. They sat on the floor and she tore into one of the rolls from her pocket, something which amused Barbossa greatly. He laughed when she pulled out another and she grinned sheepishly.

"At least yeh were smart enough to stash 'em away," he smiled.

"You did warn me about the scarcity of food, and I wasn't about to let what I could help from going to waste." Barbossa reached into his own pocket, and produced a green apple.

"I, too, have been preparing… Fer the day when I can once more indulge in such pleasures."

"What are your plans, after the curse has been lifted?" she asked, curious to know how a man given a second chance at life would choose to spend it.

"In the long term? Nothin's fer certain. In the short term? Eat an apple," he grinned before barking out a laugh, and Alice chuckled. The fact that he was serious made it all the more amusing to her.

"Any reason, specifically?" she asked, gesturing towards the fruit. He inspected it thoroughly, turning it over in his hand as he spoke.

"If e'er ye ask a man what he would eat, if given only one meal, ye'd receive a long and lavish list of delicacies. I would've given the same. But, being not able to taste a single thing fer so long, I found myself dreaming of what I would, if I could. And the one constant that remained, no matter how many times my fickle mind changed, was the simple delight of a crisp, green apple. Amazing, what ye take fer granted, especially the simplicities." Alice nodded, holding up the remnants of the roll she was eating as an example. Barbossa chuckled. "So ye know." She finished and laid back on the rough wooden floor.

"What now?" she asked.

"We wait. The waters 'round Isla de Muerta are plagued by some of the most menacing reefs in all of the seas. As such, they be the grave to many a fine ship… And many more men." Alice turned to look at him as he lay down beside her, gazing at the dark clouds through the grill above. "The fog'll be moving in by now, obscuring the island completely from sight. It'll still be there come dawn, but the black rocks will stand out fine enough." He heaved a sigh.

"You seem worried," she said softly.

"Aye. Ye ever get that sense of foreboding before something big is to occur? As though something has to go wrong, as it seems to be such a dream?" Alice couldn't help the snort that came out as she chuckled darkly, and he turned to face her.

"I'm all too familiar with that feeling," she said lowly and he eyed her a moment before looking back up. He was silent for a time, lost again in his thoughts. Alice watched the clouds thin out in places, exposing the odd star or two before covering them once more.

"Yer far too young for the darkness ye carry," he finally said quietly.

"As much as life is the same, it's also much different where I'm from."

"It's something more than that. Ye've known greater pain than ye let on to. Most would not see it, and those who did would take care to ignore it. Ye've a ghost in yer eyes that tells ye once welcomed death." Alice's face turned sad, and her breathing sped up as she tried to stop the tears before they fell. Barbossa looked at her sadly. "'Tis no good to hide them now, not while yer alone here with me," he said quietly and Alice sat up, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"It's been… crazy for me…" she started, her throat tightening as she fought out the words. She took a few shaky breaths, still trying to fight the tears; she had never been comfortable crying around anyone. Barbossa sat up and crossed his legs, facing Alice.

"We've a long night with naught else to do, missy. Might as well spill some of it out before it drowns ye," he almost whispered. She looked up at him for a brief second, forcing a weak smile. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves some before continuing to speak, her eyes mostly locked onto the dark floor around her feet.

"Might as well start at the beginning, I suppose. I grew up far from here, in distance as well as time, on the western coast of America. The northern part," she clarified. "My parents were not bad people, but they were not suited for one another, and they had a strained relationship, making the mistake of staying together to raise myself and my younger brother. In time they were smart enough to put an end to it. However, that decade had taken its toll on them both, and they had a hard time finding themselves again. My dad left, moving to the east coast, and my mom became more and more consumed with adjusting to her new lifestyle, leaving me alone to raise my brother most of the time." Alice paused for a moment.

"How old was he?" Barbossa asked. "Yer brother?"

"A year younger than myself. I had always been a good enough kid, stayed out of any _real_ trouble, but my brother was a constant troublemaker. He got involved in a lot of bad shit, and ended up running away when he was about 14. My mom blamed me, saying it was my fault for not being a better caretaker. You can imagine my reaction to that," she chuckled darkly and Barbossa let out an amused huff. "After that, I was pretty much on my own. My mom was always out with someone new, sometimes going on long vacations. I started to do my own thing, live my own life. I dropped out of school to learn on my own time, and became involved with whole new groups of people. I got into more trouble, but much of it was my own making, I suppose."

"Such as?"

"I started drinking more, and caring less about a stable future. I decided I would live life how I wanted, and discipline be damned!" she laughed softly. "I jumped around from job to job, and bed to bed," she smirked wryly, "and I was happy enough, but something was missing. I met a guy who I really liked, and we were together for a time, until I found out that I was one of many in his little 'harem'. I was devastated, and vowed to never let that happen again, but it did. Many more times, in fact. It made me hardened to the world; I hid my vulnerabilities deep, and never let on how much anything affected me. I thought that I could get by, being so jaded, until the apathy reached a point where I didn't even care about living anymore. I tried to take my own life," her voice hitched as her throat constricted and she closed her eyes tight. She took a few breaths before continuing. "I didn't succeed, obviously, but it gave me a pause to think about what was happening to me - about what I was becoming. I felt I needed to make some changes in my life, so I started out by getting a menial job. An old friend of my parents, who I had always been close to, offered me a position at the company he worked for. I was a clerk, of sorts, and spent my days happily writing documents or filing papers. The fact remained, however, that I still returned to an empty home at the end of the day."

"Did yer mother ever come back?" Alice glanced at his concerned expression, a little surprised by how engrossed he was in her tale. She shook her head.

"I heard from her now and again, but she had met a man who was relatively wealthy, and they were almost perpetually traveling. They house pretty much became mine by default, so I took the liberty of making it my own. I rearranged everything, packed her stuff into boxes in a spare room, and decorated it to suit my tastes. It wasn't bad, except for the lack of anyone to share it with. Or, at least, anyone to share it with for longer than a night or two."

"What about acquaintances?"

"I had a few, but they didn't matter much. My only friends at this point that I cared about were Mark, who gave me the job, and his partner David. They spent quite a bit of time around there, but it didn't alleviate the loneliness deep in my heart." Her face scrunched into a scowl. "But that, too, changed." She paused for a few breaths. "I had been at the job for two years when a promotion moved me to a different department. My first day there… I met Paul." She sighed in annoyance. "He was a manager, and I was quite taken with him. Unbeknownst to me at the time, he had also taken quite a liking to me. We interacted daily, occasionally going to lunch together, and our flirtations slowly became more apparent, though neither of us acted on them, as he was in a relationship at the time. An unhappy one, but still," she added with snort of derisive amusement. She glanced at Barbossa, who had a puzzled expression on his face, but he gestured for her to continue.

"That came to an end after about a year, and he and I began… courting, I suppose. I was happier than I had ever been in my life. We were together for a little more than half a year when… He started to grow distant. I tried to figure out the source on my own, but to no avail, and I finally asked him about it." She sighed, her eyes closed tight again. She hadn't realized how long she was silent for until Barbossa spoke.

"What was it?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh, he had met someone else," she laughed cruelly. "After everything I had gone through, I thought I had finally found the one person who would end all of that. But no… It was just another big letdown." She sighed and released her legs, stretching them out as she rolled back onto the floor. "After that I returned to a jaded and numb state. I continued to go to work, where he avoided me as much as possible, until it all became too much, and suicide began to once more become an option. That's when I turned to Mark. He had created the device that brought me here, and I was ready to take my chances with it. I was already standing at that precipice, so what did it matter to me if it didn't work? We spent months preparing for my departure, and I second guessed myself a few times before finally making the plunge and just doing it."

"What made ye finally decide?" She looked at Barbossa and her face turned to deep sadness.

"Paul's new girl came to collect him from work," she sighed and stared at the ceiling. "Seeing her was enough to send me over the edge. The entire way home I was in such a state of rage, but I was an empty shell by time I arrived. I pushed as much as I could from my mind, gathered up everything I had prepared, and vanished." She slowly sat up again and crossed her legs, facing Barbossa. "And now? I'm here." She forced a smile, trying to shake the story from her mind. Barbossa just stared at her for a long while in deep contemplation.

"Thank you," she finally said, breaking the silence.

"Hrmmm?" his eyes focused on her, breaking out of their haze.

"For listening to me ramble on," she chuckled softly. He let out a quiet laugh.

"'Twas hardly rambling. D'ye at least feel a bit relieved, getting it out?" Alice nodded slowly and smiled genuinely.

"I do, actually. It feels so far away… It still hurts some, but nowhere near as it once did. Not even near as much as when I first arrived here." She sighed again, but this time it was calming. "What about your story, Captain Barbossa?" He barked out a laugh.

"Now that is a story that can wait fer another time, missy," he smiled. "Suffice it to say that I've had my share of good and ill 'long the way," he chuckled and Alice just smiled and nodded.

"This curse can't have done much to help that," she said with a quiet amusement. Barbossa gave a bit of a shrug.

"Actually? It's changed me priorities a bit. And I've a bit of a different outlook on life, as it were," he laughed and she joined him.

The clouds broke up and moonlight streamed in through the hatch, peppering Barbossa in spots of undead flesh. His face fell slightly as he took notice of them, and Alice thought he looked almost self-conscious about them. She uncrossed her legs and crawled closer to him, which made him lean back as he gave her an odd look.

"You said before that you could feel nothing, but then how are you able to do things like steer the ship?"

"The same way one could feel it in a memory. I know what it's supposed to feel like, but it's like there's a barrier betwixt myself and it," he answered softly.

"Does it… I mean, can you feel it when it changes?" she asked quietly, perched on her hands and knees as she observed the spots on his face, her own barely inches away.

"In a manner of speaking, I can," he whispered, barely audible, watching her with wide eyes. "It can't be described, I'm afraid."

"Captain Barbossa?" she whispered. He hummed a questionable noise. She reached her hand out and he leaned back another inch, but then froze. "I know you can't really feel this," she continued to whisper as she stroked his face with her fingertips. "But can you feel here?" her voice was mostly breath as she placed her hand over his heart. His eyes searched hers for a moment before he nodded once, almost imperceptibly. She slowly removed her hand and sat back, the pair both lost in silent contemplation as they gazed at each other. She lowered her eyes and crawled next to him, lying on her back to look up at the visible glimpses of the sky above. Barbossa stayed still for a moment longer before he also lay back to watch the sky beside her. Both of them were silent for a long while.

Alice considered the man at her side. She contemplated what sort of person he had been before the curse had taken hold. Remembering the tiny comments he made at that first dinner, she guessed he had lived as any other pirate had – pillaging prizes for treasure that would quickly be exchanged for women and drink, spent faster than it was made before repeating the cycle. Would he fully return to that state after the curse had been lifted? She had her doubts. She knew he would never cease to be a pirate, but she felt that his actions would be different when it came to how his fortunes were spent. Ten years… That was a long time for anyone to do without having many needs fulfilled. Not just sexual needs, but the very basic comforts of food and wine, of a soft kiss, or a tender embrace. She wondered whether he would become more discerning towards those needs.

She also took account of her own feelings. This man stirred something deep within her, but she couldn't place what triggered it. Was it just the fact that she found a kindred spirit in him who understood what it felt like to be truly numb inside? No, because any member of his crew could fulfill that criteria. Then what was it? She thought about it for a long time. He was caring and considerate, without having to make a huge display of it, as was evidenced by the coat she now wore. And he was intelligent, something she had always prided in others, but had seldom found. There was also his very nature: This man was a pirate. He took control of his own life, and blamed no one else for the consequences of his own actions. But he was still very much a mystery to her. She found she wanted to know more of that mystery, but she didn't want to unravel it. She wondered how long he would let her stay, or how close he would let her get. Her breath almost stopped when she realized she knew, deep down inside, that she did not want to be away from him. She sighed at this thought, but made a decision to go with it, as she drifted off into a light snooze.


	9. Chapter 9: Isla de Muerta

**Chapter 9: Isla de Muerta**

Footsteps on the stairs woke her suddenly and she stood up, dazed for a few moments as she tried to remember where she was. Koehler appeared belowdecks.

"We have arrived," he said with a melodic accent. Barbossa nodded to him and then looked at Alice, helping her up and gesturing with his head for her to follow before he practically ran up the stairs. The clouds had returned, and the horizon was starting to brighten as the cloaked sun rose from it. They made their way up to the sterncastle and looked out as the anchor was dropped. A group of pirates were readying longboats on the port side as a smaller group, including Pintel and Ragetti, exited the cabin gripping Elizabeth by the arms, her hands bound before her with rope, and led her up to them. She kept a steady face, but her eyes held a worry she could not conceal. She stared at Alice for a moment. Barbossa walked behind the captive girl and fastened the chain of the medallion around her neck while Elizabeth closed her eyes. They were led back down to the main deck, where Barbossa helped Alice into a boat, along with Elizabeth and the men who had brought her out. Alice held a lit torch she was handed as they rowed slowly to the foggy shore, taking care to avoid the black rocks that jutted out of the water.

They reached a small area of sand just inside of the cave and tied up the boat as the others did the same. Barbossa and the other two pirates led Elizabeth from the boat, while Alice followed with Pintel and Ragetti.

"Be mindful of pits and crevasses," the captain said over his shoulder to Alice. She carefully watched her step as they moved through, and saw that gold coins were scattered pretty much everywhere. They made their way along the winding path that led them deep inside the cave until it opened up. Then Alice truly saw the wonders within: One could not take a single step without either stepping on or tripping over treasure. Coins, statues, crowns and chests, among other bounties, were strewn everywhere, and the men were still adding to it as they unloaded the Pearl. Alice ran around excitedly with Pintel and Ragetti as they dumped out the newly added chests. The entire company was more ecstatic than she had ever seen them, some singing and laughing, others making plans for the future. Barbossa climbed a high mound in the very center where the early light streamed in through an opening in the ceiling, and he stood beside a large stone chest, taking it all in.

"Ten years of hoarding swag—" Pintel started.

"And now we finally get to spend it!" Ragetti finished and they laughed heartily. Alice laughed and then made her way over to the captain. He smiled at her and offered a hand as she climbed up the small hill. Standing beside him, she looked out from this better vantage point.

"'Tis quite a sight to behold," he smiled, and she realized this was the first time she saw him look excited. "Been a long ten years, an' I look forward to putting it to me back." Alice smiled.

As the men finished adding to the piles, they began to settle down a bit and moved toward the center mound. "Let's put an end to this," he said, and Alice climbed down to join the crew, standing beside Ragetti as everyone gathered around.

"Gentlemen, the time has come!" Elizabeth, now unbound, was pushed up beside him, and Barbossa began a rousing speech. He yelled about the unfairness of the curse, the others cheering and chiming in, and then he pointed out the chest. "Here it is!" he growled and, with a swift kick, the stone lid slid off and crashed down onto the treasure that surrounded it. "The cursed treasure of Cortés himself." The coins clinked as he ran his fingers over the surface. He continued on about how they recovered all of the pieces except for the one that hung around Elizabeth's neck, and the men cheered loudly. "Who among us has paid the blood sacrifice to the heathen gods?" he asked, and Alice couldn't help but smirk. The crew answered loudly that they had. "And whose blood has yet to be paid?" he asked next, and the entire crew pointed at Elizabeth.

"HERS!" they shouted in unison, and Elizabeth gasped, the panic finally starting to fully show.

"Ye know the first thing I'm going to do after the curse is lifted?" Barbossa asked with a laugh, and the crew joined in laughing. He turned to Elizabeth. "Eat a whole bushel of apples." He laughed once more and then grabbed her by the back of her neck, swiftly lowering her face until it was almost touching the gold in the chest, and he lifted a bone dagger. Alice was barely breathing; she felt a deep sorrow at the fact that Elizabeth was about to die, and she wished it didn't have to be so. The crew began to chant and Barbossa looked out at all of them for a moment. "Begun by blood; by blood undone," he intoned dramatically. Ripping the medallion off of her neck, he lifted Elizabeth's hand, placed the coin there and, with a quick motion, sliced her hand opened. She gasped and then stared at him as he closed her bleeding hand around the coin.

"That's it?!" she asked him, a little bit incredulously. Barbossa smirked at her.

"Waste not," he said simply and chuckled. Alice relaxed at seeing this. He wrapped his hand around Elizabeth's and lifted it, silencing the crew's chanting as they all watched raptly. He moved his hand to her wrist and squeezed, and she opened her hand, dropping the bloody coin in with the others. He released her and stepped away, his eyes closed as he waited. Alice looked around at the crew as they patted themselves and looked around at each other questioningly. Barbossa's face slowly contorted into a look of confusion, and he opened his eyes. All was silent still until Koehler spoke up.

"Did it work?" he asked.

"I don't feel no diff'rent," Ragetti chimed in.

"How do we tell?" Pintel asked and Alice looked back to Barbossa, who rolled his eyes. He reached into his belt and pulled out his pistol, aimed it at Pintel, and fired it into the man's heart. Alice gasped, but the man didn't fall; instead, he looked at the wound.

"You are not dead," Koehler stated.

"No," Pintel laughed, but then his face turned serious and he pointed at the captain. "He shot me!" The crew, realizing the curse had not been broken, began to grow angry. Barbossa eyed the blood on the dagger, and then turned and grabbed Elizabeth, turning her to face him.

"You, maid, yer father – what was his name?" he asked her, but she said nothing. "Was yer father William Turner?!" he asked next, shaking her. Elizabeth smiled evilly.

"No."

"Where's his child?!" he pushed her away. "The child that sailed from England eight years ago? The child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner? WHERE?!" he growled at her, but she just smirked at him, for which she was rewarded a fierce backhand that sent both her and the medallion down to the base of the mound. Alice looked confused; she had never met anyone named Turner during her time in Port Royal. The large man who had first backhanded the girl, the bo'sun, turned on Pintel and Ragetti, yelling at them for bringing the wrong girl. Another man grabbed Alice.

"Let's try her blood next!" Shouts of approval rang out around her.

"Belay that!" Barbossa yelled. "She's not the child of Turner!" Alice was shoved toward the mound, and she tripped and fell onto the pile of coins, looking out at the crew frantically. They turned on Barbossa, their anger almost instantly mutinous.

"It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!" Mallot yelled out, and she recognized the name from before, when they first boarded the Pearl. Men quickly drew swords and advanced, turning on Barbossa. The captain quickly drew his own sword and swung it around, challenging them to come at him, but they all kept their distance. Koehler suggested they cut Elizabeth's throat and spill all of her blood just to be certain. Barbossa's monkey caught his eye and he looked around frantically before looking down where Elizabeth had fallen.

"The medallion!" he yelled out. "She's taken it! Get after her, ye feckless pack of ingrates!" The men took off in an instant, clearing out of the cave faster than they had entered it. Alice could hear their echoing shouts reverberating through the passages. She looked up at Barbossa, annoyance warring with disappointment over which would take over his face. "You," he pointed at Alice. "Why did ye not tell me that she was not Turner?" he growled angrily.

"I didn't realize that was relevant," Alice responded, slightly exasperated. She clambered to her feet as Barbossa slid down to face her, his anger palpable.

"Not relevant?!"

"You never went into the full nature of the blood sacrifice! You never stated that it had to be someone specific!" Alice tried backing away, fear overwhelming her in the face of Barbossa's rage. She tripped and he grabbed her wrist before she could fall, pulling her to him. His face was inches from hers, and his teeth were bared, but no words came out. The silence terrified her even more as he searched her face. With a growl he pushed her aside and stormed off, pacing around the cavern. Knees trembling, Alice sank back to the ground, watching him. "If I had known," she started and he stopped to glare at her, "I would have told you." Barbossa huffed and stared at her.

"Do ye even know the name? In yer time in Port Royal, didja ever hear of or meet a Will Turner? He would've been about the same age as you and the girl." Alice shook her head.

"I met a few Williams, but none around our age," she answered, standing back up slowly.

"Who is the girl, then, if she isn't Turner? And why did she say so?" he asked exasperated as he strode back toward her.

"She's Elizabeth Swann – the governor's daughter. She gave a fake name because she thought you were there to kidnap her." Barbossa scoffed loudly and sighed in annoyance. He reached forward and grasped her upper arms, squeezing them tightly, his head down.

"I thought this would be the end of it," he growled. "LET IT JUST BE OVER WITH!" he yelled, raising his head to look at the ceiling. His fingers dug into Alice's arms and she yelped out in pain. His gaze snapped back to her and he let go of her arms. "Apologies," he grumbled and sighed, dropping to his knees slowly to stare at the ground. Alice was certain that, if he physically could, he would have had tears in his eyes. She felt a deep sorrow for the man and could feel her own eyes begin to grow wet.

"Captain Barbossa," she said softly, crouching down in front of him. He didn't lift his gaze. She reached through the curtain of dirty ginger hair and cupped his face softly, lifting his chin. His mottled blue eyes met hers. "We'll find him. Soon this will all be over," she finished softly. He opened his mouth to say something, but the distant voices were rapidly growing closer and louder, and he stood up quickly, turning to see what the commotion was all about.

"Yer not gonna like this," said one of the pirates as he stood at the cave entrance holding a torch and looking angry. Alice followed Barbossa closely as he marched toward the man.

"Out with it!" Barbossa snapped.

"Sparra'," was all he said. Alice almost ran into the captain as he stopped, his eyes wide.

"What?" His voice was deadly.

"In there," the man nodded toward one of the passages. "Squawking 'bout 'parley'." Barbossa growled and stomped in that direction. The gathered crew parted quickly as Barbossa marched through them. Around him, Alice caught a glimpse of the pirate they first encountered in Port Royal – Jack Sparrow. He leaned on an oar looking smug, and Barbossa stopped, eyeing him for a moment.

"How in the blazes didja get off that island?" he asked Jack.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate: I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he arrogantly replied with a smile and a small flourish.

"Ah," Barbossa said, marching up to Jack. "Well, I won't be making that mistake again," he menaced, inches from Jack's face, before turning to face the crew. "Gents, ye all remember Captain Jack Sparrow," he said, and the crew responded with grunts. "Kill him," he said, walking away. The crewmembers pulled out their pistols, aiming them at Jack and cocking them, evil grins adorning all of their faces. Jack, however, did not flinch.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Jack asked and Barbossa stopped in front of Alice, his face thoughtful.

"Hold yer fire!" he said as he whipped back around and walked toward Jack. Several of the pirates looked disappointed. Barbossa walked toward Jack slowly and then finally started nodding his head, but Alice could not see his face. "You know whose blood we need," he stated simply, having worked out why Jack had asked.

"I know whose blood you need," Jack echoed, giving a smug grin. Barbossa sighed in exasperation. "We may wish to be gettin' a move on, seeing as they now have a head start… And the oars," he added, looking at the one he was leaning on. Barbossa looked to several of the crewmates, and they turned, grabbed the single oar away from Jack, and made for one of the boats. Barbossa turned and walked toward Alice, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around as they walked back into the main cavern. Alice felt as though he was trying to shield her, and she was not wrong.

"Oh, who's this pretty little thing?" Jack asked playfully, looking at Alice.

"None of yer business," Barbossa snapped at Jack who grinned further still.

"Ah. I see you were indeed prepared for when the curse was lifted," he said suggestively, eyeing her up and down. Barbossa stopped and drew his sword, pushing Alice further from Jack with the back of his arm.

"I'm inclined to kill yeh now, Jack Sparrow, without so much as a word, if ye don't lose that grin from yer face," he threatened, pointing the blade at Jack, who lifted his hands in surrender. Barbossa eyed him for a moment before replacing the sword. "Mind yer tongue, Sparrow," he said lowly and walked Alice to the shadows near the center of the cave. "Watch yerself, Alice," he whispered in her ear, and she realized it was the first time he had addressed her by name. She nodded lightly and he reached down to pick up a rapier, the handle of which he pushed into her hand. Barbossa walked away from her to glare at Jack. They had a quiet exchange, but she didn't catch much of it, save for an odd word here and there.


	10. Chapter 10: Blood and Broadsides

**Chapter 10: Blood and Broadsides**

It wasn't long before the pirates returned with some of the oars. Barbossa and Jack, along with Alice, Pintel and Ragetti, were the first to return to the ship, while some of the others crammed into the rest of the tiny boats, and a few went in search of more oars. Alice went belowdecks with Pintel and Ragetti, on Barbossa's orders, while the captain and Jack went to the cabin. "Ye can trust these two," he had whispered to her before leaving her alone with them.

Alice looked around, recalling when she was in there earlier with Barbossa. The pair looked at her nervously while casting glances back and forth in a silent argument.

"So, you're from the future," Ragetti said in a loud whisper with a nervous smile, and Alice's eyes went huge. Pintel elbowed his cohort. "Sorry," he said quietly.

"He told you?" Alice asked, feeling slightly betrayed.

"It's not a big deal," Pintel stepped toward her and said. She had never seen him act comforting before, and it came across as slightly odd. "No one else knows – just us."

"The captain entrusts us with quite a lot," Ragetti said quietly as he joined their little huddle. "I think we're the only two on this ship he's ever really trusted. Been with him a very long time, we have."

"Since long before the curse," Pintel added.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone," Ragetti added on, the worry clear on his face. "Our secrets stay with us." Alice nodded slowly.

"I wish he would have told me, is all," she said, slightly annoyed.

"The captain's going through a lot right now," Pintel said. "It's even worse now that Jack's returned _and_ we're still cursed."

"What's the deal with Jack Sparrow, anyway?" she asked, genuinely curious about who exactly the man was. The pair looked at each other for a moment and then looked around.

"He used to be the captain of this ship," Ragetti started. "It was him who found out about the treasure."

"Barbossa was 'is first mate," Pintel added in. "He went to ol' Jack one night and convinced 'im to share the location of the treasure."

"Yeah and, when Jack gave him the map, there was a mutiny." The pair looked at each other somewhat apologetically. "We marooned Jack on a small island, and made our way to the treasure."

"Once we got 'hold of it, and learned about the curse, Bootstrap took issue with what we had done. He sent off a piece of the treasure to 'is kid, sayin' we ought to remain cursed," Pintel groaned slightly. "And then we 'itched 'im to a cannon an' sent 'im overboard. Unfortunately fer us, we didn't find out until long after that we needed 'is blood to lift the curse."

"S'why we were looking for Turner. Bootstrap's kid," Ragetti clarified. Alice hummed and nodded in understanding.

"Why was Jack such a terrible captain?" Alice asked. The pair shuffled uneasily.

"Well, he wasn't," Pintel said and Ragetti nodded.

"Then why the mutiny?"

"We were heading for the treasure, you see, but Jack kept avoiding going directly to it, circlin' us round and round. We grew a bit impatient and, well…" Ragetti said with a shrug.

"Weren't our best idea," Pintel said and the two shared a chuckle.

"The price of greed," Alice smirked and laughed softly.

"Sail ho!" came the call from above and the trio looked at each other before scrambling up the stairs. They emerged just as Barbossa and Jack exited the cabin. Barbossa eyed Alice for a moment before running up to the sterncastle, Alice following closely behind him. Barbossa pulled out a spyglass and Alice gazed out; in the distance the Interceptor was clearly visible against the backdrop of white clouds. Jack appeared and stood in front of Barbossa, blocking his view.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa," he started, and Alice noticed he was waving an apple around. Barbossa slowly lowered his spyglass, giving Jack a look of skeptical disdain. "What say we run up a flag of truce, I scurry over to the Interceptor, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" Jack looked pleased with himself.

"No, you see, Jack," he started with a mocking grin, "that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are easier to search when they're dead," he finished menacingly. He turned to the bo'sun. "Lock him in the brig," he ordered, and Jack was grabbed away, but not before Barbossa snatched the apple out of his hand. He examined the large bite that had been taken out of it and chucked it out to sea in annoyance. Alice looked at Barbossa.

"What's the plan?" she asked.

"We retrieve the medallion and the girl, take what hostages we can get, and blast their ship to the depths. We'll find Turner, no matter what it takes," he half smiled. "Should be easy enough, but mind you – if they start firing 'pon us, secure yerself away 'neath the stairs," he stomped his foot, indicating the area below them. "Ought ter be the safest place, but tha's not saying much. And here," he handed her one of his pistols from his belt. Alice eyed the heavy weapon. "In case of boarders," he added quietly. "Ye'll only have the one shot, so make it count." Alice looked into his eyes and nodded, noting that Barbossa looked concerned. He returned to his spyglass, watching the Interceptor. Alice looked over the side and saw barrels floating by; they were lightening their load to increase speed, but the Pearl was gaining on them swiftly.

"Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns," Barbossa called out to the crew as he lowered his spyglass. "And run out the sweeps," he said with a grin to the bo'sun, who had returned from securing Jack away in the brig. Alice, still looking over the side, saw the gun ports open, cannon muzzles rolling into view. Her attention was called to the large Jolly Roger being run up the ensign staff, flapping in the wind as it was hoisted. She looked over the side once more to see long oars slipping out just below the guns and beginning to row, adding to their already considerable speed. Barbossa's monkey appeared, hopping onto his shoulder as he strode to stand in front of the helm. Alice joined him and he put an arm around her waist; she looked up and he glanced at her, giving her a smug smile before returning his gaze to the ship ahead. She was scared, but she felt considerably calmer being near him.

The Interceptor lurched and seemed to suddenly drag before twisting; it looked almost as though it was moving backwards for a moment before it changed directions suddenly. Barbossa dropped his arm and the monkey ran off as he stormed forward.

"They're clubhaulin'!" he yelled in anger. "Hard aport! Rack the starboard oars!" he called out to the crew, and the bo'sun repeated his orders loudly. Alice almost lost her footing as they swung the ship around to come alongside the Interceptor. "Get below!" he snapped to Alice, and she stared for a moment before she realized what was about to happen. She bolted around him and down the stairs, running beneath them and peeking her head out. She watched the other ship come straight for them and thought they might collide until it corrected its positioning. She drew back and curled up into a small ball in the corner; she wanted to watch the action, but she had never been in a situation anything near to this before, and she trusted Barbossa to know what was best for her right now.

The crews were both shouting loudly and incoherently at each other, making quite the ruckus. From above she heard Barbossa, loud and clear through it all, as he gave the order to fire. The ship rumbled hard beneath her and she could feel the vibrations as the cannons rang out, the sound of them almost deafening. The other ship fired back and Alice had to cover her face as debris and shrapnel rained everywhere. The attacking blasts could be felt throughout the ship, and smoke was everywhere. The broadsides stopped for a time while cannons were reloaded, and she could hear pistols and muskets ringing out from every direction. She uncovered her face and peered out between the steps.

"Strike your colours, ye blooming cockroachers!" she heard Barbossa yell at the other ship as he came striding into view along the main deck. "Hands!" he called to the crew. "Grapnels at the ready! Prepare to board!" Men clambered to the center grate and grasped up grappling hooks threaded with heavy ropes. As they ran to the starboard side, a cannon rang out and there was a loud crack, like lightning hitting a distant tree. Alice watched in horror as one of the masts came crashing down from the Interceptor. Barbossa strode out as it fell onto the Pearl; he stood so that a hole blasted into the sail saved him from being crushed as it fell around him. The men had all paused and looked around for a moment as the ship groaned.

"Pistols and cutlasses, men!" Barbossa called out. "Koehler and Twigg, to the powder magazine! And the rest of you: Bring me that medallion!" he all but screamed. Still being fired upon, those who weren't firing back threw their lines and swung across to the other ship. Alice spotted Jack come up from belowdecks and rush to the railings; she could see him pause to look around, obscured by smoke from guns. A man swung across from the Interceptor and she readied her pistol, but he was quickly done in of by a cutlass of one of the Pearl's crewman. Barbossa stood still, surveying the actions aboard the Interceptor intently. His monkey appeared a short time after, returning to his shoulder and Barbossa laughed.

"Why, thank ye, Jack," she heard him say, and moved to see Jack Sparrow perched on the mast that had fallen, creating a bridge between the two ships. She didn't hear Jack's response, but Barbossa returned with "not you; we named the monkey Jack," which caused Jack the squint at the Captain. "Gents, our hope is restored!" Barbossa yelled, and Alice could see him waving the medallion in his hand. The entire crew cheered loudly, waving about their cutlasses. Jack gave a half-sarcastic smile before the other men pulled him fully onto the ship and ran across a gangplank. The crewmembers that had crossed to the Interceptor returned along this plank, hostages in tow. Alice caught sight of Elizabeth who was kicking and screaming more intently than when they had first been captured in Port Royal. Barbossa ordered to the crew to give some distance between them and the Interceptor, and the ship slowly began to move away, turning to come around on the opposite side of the battered vessel. The hostages were packed together on the deck, being bound in a single mass with rope. Alice came out of her hiding spot as this was occurring and stood beside Barbossa, gazing at the Interceptor as he turned the medallion over in his hand with a smile.

"Any of you so much as thinks the word 'parley', I'll 'ave your guts fer garters," Pintel threatened, pistol in hand, as he an Ragetti walked around the other crew. With a deafening crash, the other ship ripped apart in a fiery blaze as the magazine exploded. Hearing a shriek, Alice spun around in time to see Elizabeth, having somehow freed herself from the rest, rush Barbossa, screeching at him while pounding him with her fists. He grabbed her arms and forced her face close to his.

"Welcome back, miss," he growled with a smile, and she struggled against him. "Ye took advantage of our hospitality last time – it holds fair now ye return the favour," he laughed and shoved Elizabeth into the arms of the waiting crew, who immediately began to jeer as they groped her ravenously. She screamed in protest, and Barbossa watched in amusement, Alice looking on in horrified uncertainty, until his attention was called back to the side of the ship.

"Barbossa!" a man yelled, and they both turned to face him. Alice just barely recognized the man standing there, tightly gripping the rigging, as the same person she saw in the foyer of the mansion on the day of Norrington's promotion ceremony. Everyone aboard the ship looked at him as he hopped onto the deck, grabbed a nearby pistol, cocked it, and pointed it at Barbossa. "She goes free!" he threatened.

Barbossa strode over to him as he spoke. "What's in your head, boy?"

"She goes free," he repeated with a glare. Barbossa walked right up to the end of the pistol.

"Ye've only got one shot, and we can't die," he smirked. The man looked around, and Jack muttered something. He immediately lowered the gun and returned to his perch on the rail, rigging in one hand and pistol in the other. "You can't," he said, aiming at the crew, but then he moved the pistol to the underside of his jaw. "But I can." Barbossa glared at whatever Jack had said and then looked back at the man.

"Who are you?" he asked in a slightly exasperated tone.

"No one, he's no one," Jack said and ran to Barbossa. "Distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though: Eunuch," he finished pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the man, and Alice eyed him warily.

"My name is Will Turner; my father was Bootstrap Bill Turner," Alice gasped as the man said this, her eyes widening as she stared at him. "His blood runs in my veins."

"He's a spittin' image of ol' Bootstrap Bill, come back to haunt us!" Ragetti said behind her.

"On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker," Will threatened.

"Name yer terms, Mr. Turner," Barbossa stated and Alice slowly stepped nearer to the captain.

"Elizabeth goes free!" he said and she could almost feel Barbossa roll his eyes.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

"And the crew," he gestured toward them with his pistol before returning it to his jaw. "The crew are not to be harmed." Barbossa paused for a moment before taking a few steps closer to Will.

"Agreed," he drew out with a smile. He ordered the captives be taken to the brig, save for Will, Elizabeth and Jack, who were lashed to the mast to keep them from conspiring with the rest. Barbossa turned and headed for the helm, Alice in tow. "Make for Rumrunner's Isle," he told the helmsman with a grin, and the man gruffly laughed in response, a cruel smile taking over his face.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked Barbossa.

"A small bit o' sand that barely qualifies as an island," he chuckled. "'Tis where we marooned Sparrow ten years ago, before we first headed to Isla de Muerta, when we were still mortal men, the lot of us. Seeing as we are returning to that place to break the curse that was set upon us then, it seems only fitting that we replay that action as well," he said looking at Alice in amusement. She mulled it over, her brows knitted together.

"I'm not one for superstition, but doesn't it seem like you're tempting fate? Considering what happened last time?" she asked, her brows now raised. Barbossa squinted at her, his amusement only half disappearing.

"What more could happen to us? We're already cursed men."

"Those words have always led to trouble, in my experience," she said pointedly and Barbossa laughed.

"There is nothing in this world that will stop me from breaking this curse," he smiled and Alice decided to give up her worried disagreement. She had a bad feeling, but she tried to bury it deep down.

"What about the others?"

"I figure we send the lass off with him," he started, but Alice interrupted.

"Elizabeth? Why?" she asked with concern.

"She cost us valuable time, both ten years ago and now," he answered, staring at her pointedly. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it, unsure of how exactly to refute that.

Her stomach growled and she groaned. "Have at the galley, girl," he chuckled. "There be not much left, but I'm sure ye'll find something to tide ye over." She smiled weakly and nodded before making her way to the forecastle.


	11. Chapter 11: An Eye Toward the Future

**Chapter 11: An Eye Toward the Future**

Stocks were dangerously low, not that it mattered to anyone but her at the time. She broke many biscuits until she found a couple that weren't infested with weevils, and she took them back to the cabin where Barbossa had some apples in bowl on the table. She gave up trying to eat the hard biscuits and broke part of one up into crumbs. Taking a bite of the apple, she pressed the exposed pulp to the crumbs and ate the rest of the apple this way. It wasn't grand, but she found it tasty enough.

The afternoon was beginning to wane when they reached the island. Barbossa had been right about it not being much, she thought, as she examined the sandy outcropping with its sparse patches of trees. The three captives were released from the mast, but Jack and Will had their hands bound. They didn't feel the need to tie up Elizabeth, as they didn't see her having any success in putting up a fight. The Pearl dropped anchor a small stretch from the shore and a plank was run out. Alice didn't agree with what they were doing, but she stood beside Barbossa as Elizabeth was pushed forward and onto the plank. The men surrounded her with their cutlasses drawn, and she hitched up her skirt, walking to the edge as Barbossa laughed.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard!" Will called out and Alice turned to face him. He had fought his way forward and was now being restrained by several men. "You swore she'd go free!" Barbossa snapped his attention to Will, anger colouring his face.

"Don't dare impugn me honour, boy," he growled at Will. "I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where," he finished with a chuckle, and the rest of the crew laughed with him as Will was gagged. Alice and Barbossa both returned to facing Elizabeth. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Elizabeth turned around and looked at him, and Alice scrunched her brows, both girls wondering where he was going with this. "So I'll be having that dress back before you go," he grinned in amusement, holding his hand out, and several men cackled. Alice sighed, wondering why he was taking such great pains to humiliate the girl. Elizabeth glared at him before quickly removing the dress. The crew whistled and jeered, and she threw the dress at Barbossa.

"Goes with your black heart," she said, standing there in just her shift, glaring at him. He pressed the bundle lightly against his face as he turned to face the crew.

"Ooh, it's still warm," he said facetiously, and then tossed the dress to one of his men before turning to watch her. Elizabeth glared at Alice, and then turned back around and looked at the water below.

"Off ye go!" one of the men yelled to her as they waved their cutlasses.

"Come on!" Pintel yelled. Elizabeth turned her head and looked at Will, but the bo'sun had enough of waiting.

"Too long!" ye yelled and stomped the plank, the vibration knocking Elizabeth off the end. Alice gasped and looked over the side. Elizabeth surfaced and began to swim for the shore, and Alice found herself sighing in relief that the girl could actually swim. She turned around in time to see Koehler and Twigg pushing Jack forward. He had been laughing along with the crew, but now his face fell. He stopped short of the plank and turned around.

"I really rather hoped we were past all this," he pleaded lightly to Barbossa and smiled hopefully. Barbossa patted Jack's shoulder and put his arm around him.

"Jack… Jack! Did ya not notice? That be the same little island we had made you governor of on our last little trip," he crooned and Jack glanced at the island and back to him. Alice wondered how he had managed to escape last time, observing the vast expanse of open seas surrounding it.

"I did notice," Jack said with worry in his eyes.

"Perhaps ye'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape," Barbossa said seriously, but then his face cracked into a smirk. "But I doubt it," he added and drew his blade. "Off ye go," he growled and Jack backed onto the plank, his eyes fixed on Barbossa's sword. He looked up at the captain, and mentioned his pistol with the one shot. Barbossa put away his sword, and had Jack's pistol brought forward. Alice saw that it was bundled with his sword as Jack tried to negotiate for a second pistol for Elizabeth. "It'll be one pistol, as before, an' you can be the gentleman an' shoot the lady, an' starve to death yerself," he said angrily and threw the bundle overboard. Jack turned and immediately dove off the plank after it. "Make for Isla de Muerta! And take Turner to the brig," Barbossa called out and the crew broke up, sheathing their swords and taking to their positions as Will was led away by several men.

Alice watched the water as Jack surfaced, awkwardly swimming for the shore with his hands still bound. Barbossa watched her for a moment before placing a hand on the small of her back, drawing her eyes to his. "Don't let it get it to ye, Alice," he said softly, and she sighed. "Come," he said and led her belowdecks as Pintel and Ragetti lit the ship's lanterns in preparation for the coming dusk.

They waited for the men to clear out before he gave her further instruction with the sword. Her muscles were still aching from the previous practice, but she now had the much lighter rapier, for which she was quite grateful. It had been a long day, though, and Alice grew tired quite quickly. As her yawns became more frequent, Barbossa suggested she head to bed.

Alice walked into the cabin and immediately ate a few bites of the remaining bread, washing it down with a few sips of water. She made her way to the bed, stretching as she walked, and decided to get a bit more comfortable than usual. Removing her coat, she sat down on the edge of the mattress and removed her boots and socks, her feet reveling in being freed from their constraints. Next she removed her vest, followed by her breeches. She remained in the oversized white shirt and crawled under the covers, shivering lightly. The cabin door creaked open and she sat up, looking toward it. She was surprised to see that Barbossa had entered, and he turned to smile at her before slowly walking over.

"Mind if I join ye?" he asked softly. Alice looked at him slightly puzzled, but nodded her head and smiled. He walked in and removed his various belts and holsters before draping his coat over the back of a nearby chair. He sat down and removed his boots before settling comfortably beside Alice, but above of the blankets. He rested on his side, gazing at her. "I just… I wanted to watch you sleep," he said, the nervousness in his voice something new to her. She nodded in understanding and got comfortable on her side, facing him.

"Captain Barbossa?" she asked.

"Hector," he responded, and Alice scrunched her face in confusion.

"Hrmmm?" Barbossa chuckled softly.

"Ye may call me Hector," he said. "'Tis my name," he added with another chuckle.

"Hector," she tried out the name with a smile. "Thank you, Hector."

"What for?"

"Teaching me how to use a sword."

"Any pirate worth his salt should know the basics, at least," he grinned and her smile grew. She curled closer to him and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and sighing pleasurably, trying to forget what had happened to Elizabeth for now. She felt at home in that moment, and a calmness she had long since forgotten washed over her. She slept soundly that night dreaming about the man beside her.

Alice awoke feeling completely rejuvenated. She stretched and yawned before sitting up suddenly, realizing the space beside was vacant. A soft laugh drew her attention to the large table. Barbossa sat there, charts laid out around him, and he watched her with a grin. She crawled out of bed before immediately realizing how little she was wearing. Barbossa eyed her with approval and she blushed.

"Been a long time since I've spent the night with a woman, let alone one so fine," he winked and she giggled softly, walking over to him. Her thoughts were suddenly quite heavy, and she bit her lip as she approached the table, leaning against it. He could see that something was amiss, and cocked his head, his face serious. She was afraid to ask, but she felt now was the time to do so.

"Hector… What will become of me? After the curse is lifted?" she asked quietly, her head down, but her eyes on his. He took a deep breath and leaned back, holding her gaze.

"What would ye like to do?" he asked, and the question surprised her. "D'ye really want to spend yer life at sea, braving the dangers of man and beast and the ocean herself? Being a pirate be a dangerous choice, though it's not always without its rewards. Could ye honestly handle what a life of this sort entails?" His face was one of serious concern, and she mulled it over for a time. Her gaze drifted off, lost in thought.

In her short time aboard the Pearl, she had seen many things, including the reality of battle, the threat of starvation, the price of greed, and the marooning of at least one relatively innocent person. The dangers present were great, but the wonder and excitement of adventure, and her devotion to sea, captured her intently. Then there was Barbossa. He was a harsh man, and ruthless, but he was not without emotion or care. He watched her as she pondered these and many other things. She finally shook from her thoughts and looked at him. She knew it was a very dangerous risk, becoming an actual pirate, but it was what she had always wanted, with this man being an added bonus to it all.

"I lost many things, Hector, including the life I once had" she started softly. One of his hands was resting on one of the arms of the chair, and she placed one of hers over it. "But I've found so much more, including that which I had long considered lost. This is my new life, and I could imagine nothing else I would want more," she finished with a soft smile and he watched her a moment before smiling back. He placed his other hand on top of hers.

"Then I can only hope to make it the best one for ye," he said quietly and her smile grew. He released her hand and stood, closing the distance between them. He lifted his fingers to stroke her cheek as he gazed down into her eyes. "And I may yet make a honest woman of ye," he said with a grin and she stared at him for a moment before the realization of what he meant hit her. Her eyes widened and she gasped excitedly, but the sudden opening of the cabin door interrupted the moment, both of them snapping their gazes to it.

"Our heading, Captain," the bo'sun said before eyeing Alice with a smirk.

"Jes' a moment," Barbossa said and turned back to Alice as the man exited just as swiftly as he entered. "Ye best be getting dressed, missy," he smiled and then made his way out of the cabin.

Alice stood there for a moment unmoving. Had the captain seriously just said he might marry her? Her heart was racing, and she didn't know how to react. On the one hand, she found she never wanted to be away from him. On the other, was she being stupid? After all, she had only really just met the man days before. Was she sure that this wasn't just a reaction to his attentions? She worried that she wasn't entirely sure as she walked over to the bed and began to dress. It was slow going as her thoughts consumed her. She picked up her satchel and pulled out the device, opening it. The light was still out and she observed the burn that marred it. She was finally accepting the fact that she was most likely stuck here. What would life be like married to a pirate captain? She closed the box and replaced it. If he was serious, then she had made her decision.

She stopped at the table and snatched another apple. "Here's to a new life," she toasted herself and began to eat, once again dipping each bite in biscuit crumbs. She drank a small measure of water, followed by a larger measure of wine, and headed out of the cabin. The afternoon sun shone brightly overhead, the wispy clouds not thick enough to lessen its intensity. Alice walked past the capstan and looked up to see Barbossa grinning at the helm, his stern face unable to hide his happiness. She smiled as she watched him for a moment longer before finding Ragetti. She wanted to practice with the swords some more, but the captain was busy, and she figured Ragetti would enjoy the interlude. She found him near the bow, and they went up to the forecastle to practice. She was surprised to find that he was more skilled than she would have expected, but he attributed that to Barbossa having taught him.

"He's a master swordsman, Barbossa," he told her. "One of the most feared in all of the seas! You're lucky to be learnin' from 'im," Ragetti smiled, and she could tell he was quite fond of the captain.

"He's a good man, too," Pintel chimed in as he climbed up the stairs with a mop and bucket. "Gave Ragetti that wooden eye, there, even."

"Before the curse," Ragetti added.

"Keeps 'is brains from leakin' out," Pintel joked and Ragetti chuckled. Alice smiled and giggled. She had grown quite fond of the pair, especially since Pintel had finally loosened up around her. "I hate to be breakin' this up, but we've got work to do," he said somewhat apologetically to Alice.

"It's fine," she nodded with a smile.

"I expect we'll be arrivin' before terribly long, anyway," Ragetti added and took the mop and bucket from Pintel. Alice followed them down the stairs and headed for the sterncastle. She smiled softly at Barbossa as she climbed the stairs and stood beside him looking out.

"Alice," he said and she looked over to see he had taken one hand off the helm and was holding it out to her. She walked over and he took her hand, placing it on the wheel. He did the same with the other, but kept his hands on top of hers. "'Tis about time ye began to learn how to steer a ship," he said in her ear and she didn't have to look at him to know he was smiling. She was amazed at how much effort was needed to turn it even a little, and considered Barbossa's strength. She had always thought it was something anyone could do but, then again, her only bases for comparison were movies. They stayed there for some time, his body pressed against hers as they steered the ship together, him occasionally removing his hands momentarily to allow her to get a real feel for the process. The call from the crow's nest as Isla de Muerta was sighted gave her déjà vu, and Barbossa once again had another crewmember take over the wheel. He silently took her hand and led her back to the cabin.

"I don't take a particular joy in sighting that infernal island anymore," he said with a small smirk as they walked over to the table. "Even now, when the time is upon us to put an end to this misery." He walked over to the chair he had sat in when they took dinner that first night, and turned to Alice, placing his hands on her arms. His gaze was deeper than usual as he looked at her. "It's been ten long years since I've been able to enjoy the company of a woman," he whispered, his hands moving up to her hair. "I long to feel the pleasures of something so simple even as a single touch. That time is coming, Alice, and your pleasures are the ones I be wanting," he said, his gaze full of lust. "Will ye do something fer me?" Alice could feel her breath quickening as she listened to him, her heart racing. "Would ye lay here," he gestured toward the table with a nod of his head, "and pleasure yerself for me?" Alice's eyes were wide, but even she couldn't deny the lust she knew he could see in them. She nodded with a wanton smirk and Barbossa slowly sat down in the chair.

He watched as she slowly undressed, dropping her clothes in a pile at her feet. She had always been a bit shy, but her strong desire helped her to overcome that. Having completely divested herself, she turned and crawled onto the table, rolling onto her back. She ran her hands slowly from her knees up her body, stopping to squeeze her breasts, rolling her hardening nipples between her thumbs and middle fingers. Barbossa's breath was becoming ragged as he watched her intently, barely even daring to blink. As her hands slid back down, she sat up, planting her feet on the edge of the table before him as she spread her legs, exposing herself. He gasped softly and she placed one hand behind her for balance, the other snaking between her legs to further open herself up to him. She slid two fingers down from her clit to dip them into the heavy lubrication of her vaginal juices before sliding them back up, her fingers now sliding slickly over her skin. She rubbed her clit in small circles, hissing and moaning softly as Barbossa stared transfixed, his own soft moans unconsciously escaping. She was able to feed off of his reactions, and her movements came faster as she included her thumb to squeeze her swollen nub. Her moans became louder, which he responded to, and soon the pair were both making quite a racket. She could feel the pressure building up and her moans mingled with gasps as she worked faster. She was so close to the edge and her eyes had closed as her head rolled back. She bit her lip and pressed harder, furiously trying to reach her goal. With a gasp she opened her eyes and locked onto his gaze, and she cried out as her body twitched and jerked in climactic ecstasy. Her motions stilled quickly after that and she reached down to slide two fingers inside of her, pulling them out slowly. They left a sticky trail as she raised them to her lips, suckling them clean as she held his gaze.

Barbossa's face was filled with longing and unbridled lust. She stayed there for a moment, catching her breath, and he stood slowly, placing his hands on either side of her on the table.

"Honest woman or not, ye had better never stop behaving like a doxy," he grinned before laughing, and Alice joined him. The cabin door swung open once more and Barbossa glared at whoever entered. Alice had jumped slightly, but just looked over her shoulder to see who it was. Mallot stood there staring at her, his eyes and mouth both wide open. Barbossa rolled his eyes. "What is it?" he growled and the man shook out of his shock.

"We're dropping anchor, captain," he said and Barbossa slowly stood up straight. He nodded at the man who quickly shut the door as he slipped out, and offered Alice his hand.

"The time has come," he smiled and he helped her off the table. He waited for her as she dressed quickly, and the two made their way out of the cabin. "Wait here," he said as he slipped belowdecks with the bo'sun and Mallot to retrieve Will. Alice immediately headed over to the boats to help prepare them for departure. They returned shortly with Will, Pintel and Ragetti. Alice climbed into a boat with them, grabbing a torch from Koehler before he helped lower them into the water, and they rowed into the cave once more. Barbossa stood behind Alice this time; his hand rested on her shoulder, as the monkey perched on his.


	12. Chapter 12: Gains and Losses

**Chapter 12: Gains and Losses**

Once they docked inside, he helped her out, and they marched inward. He drew the apple from his pocket again and grinned at Alice, tossing and catching it in playful excitement as they walked toward the large cavern. She couldn't help but grow excited as well.

"No reason t' fret; just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood—" she heard Pintel telling Will.

"No mistakes this time," she heard Twigg interject. "'e's only 'alf Turner. We spill it all!"

"Guess there is reason to fret," Pintel said with a chuckle and Ragetti snorted out a quiet laugh. Alice wondered whether or not that would be true.

"I've changed me mind," Barbossa said to Alice as they reached the mound in the center. She looked at him quizzically as he grinned broadly. "The first thing I'm going to do after this curse is lifted is steal a kiss from ye." Alice smiled and blushed and he barked out a laugh.

They wasted little time in getting the ritual underway this time. Alice watched from the same spot below as Koehler and Twigg held Will over the chest, his hands bound behind him and his throat exposed; she assumed then that they were, in fact, planning on squeezing every drop from him. She didn't know Will enough to feel any sort of remorse over this fact, and just focused on Barbossa being mortal once more. She realized how much she was now anticipating this: Her entire future now rested on the curse being lifted.

The pirates chanted loudly with excitement as Barbossa grabbed the dagger from the chest and gazed at the sky through the opening above.

"Begun by blood; by blood un—" he stopped suddenly as he looked out at the crowd of pirates. They quickly fell silent.

"Jack!" Will said, looking out as well. Alice's eyes went wide and she looked around. Sure enough, there was Jack Sparrow, making his way toward the center.

"It's not possible," Barbossa loudly whispered in disbelief, his eyes wide.

"Not probable," Jack corrected. Alice just stared at him in bewilderment, wondering where the hell he came from, and what would happen now.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked, and Alice glanced at him before looking back at Jack.

"She's safe, just like I promised," Jack said as the bo'sun grabbed him by the shoulder, and Alice found herself sighing in relief. She had been worried about the girl, even if she didn't let herself think about it. "She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised," he continued and Alice couldn't help the small knot that formed in her stomach at hearing that. "And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word, really… Except Elizabeth, who is, in fact, a woman," he finished.

"Shut up," Barbossa hissed and Alice watched him. "You're next," he fumed at Jack, waving the dagger. He turned back to Will, whose head was shoved down again, and he put the dagger to his throat.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," Jack said, and Alice found him testing even her patience now. Barbossa paused and slowly lifted his head to glare at Jack.

"No, I really think I do," he said quietly with a fiery glare, and then turned back just as slowly.

"Your funeral," Jack said simply. Barbossa hesitated again, his rage barely contained, and he faced Jack again.

"Why don't I want to be doin' it?" he asked.

"Well, because—" Jack stopped and slapped the bo'sun's hand, and the large man released him. He stepped forward and spoke as he climbed the mound. "The H.M.S. Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just off shore, waiting for you." The pirates all began chattering uneasily, and Alice was also nervous. Would they storm the cave? What would happen to her if they were caught and taken prisoner? She looked at Barbossa and he caught her gaze, but his uncertainty only added to her worry. Jack began to spell out a plan to Barbossa, but he didn't look amused. Alice almost growled when Jack said 'Commodore Barbossa'.

"I suppose, in exchange, you want me _not_ to kill the whelp?" Barbossa asked, snapping his glare to Will, who just eyed him in return.

"No, no, no, no, by all means, kill the whelp," Jack replied, and Alice cocked her head. "Just… not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment," he finished to Will. Will's face changed in a sort of understanding, but Barbossa eyed them both, as did Alice. What were they playing at? "For instance," he said, turning back to Barbossa and picking up a handful of the Aztec coins. Alice was uncomfortable with Jack touching them. "After you've killed Norrington's men. Every… last… one of them," he said, punctuating each word with a drop of a coin. Someone behind her laughed, but she paid no mind. Will looked Jack up and down before sneering at him.

"You've been planning this from the beginning," he growled. "Every since you learned my name."

"Yeah," Jack said flippantly, and Alice wondered further about the man. He seemed so light-hearted and casual, yet he was so easily willing to let Will die. She couldn't quite understand him. Barbossa interjected and they negotiated the split of plunder. They agreed on a number, and a hat, and Jack once again called Barbossa 'Commodore', which Alice found more annoying the second time hearing it. Barbossa smiled.

"We have an accord," he said, offering his hand, and they shook on it. Alice groaned. Was she now going to have to deal with Jack Sparrow being around more?

'All hands to the boats!" Jack said with a grand waving of his arms, and Barbossa glared at him. He put his hands together and bowed like a puppy, apologizing to Barbossa.

"Gents," Barbossa said, looking out at his men, "take a walk." He smiled mischievously, and Jack was confused now. He made a comment to that effect, but Barbossa just looked at him as the men grunted and left the cavern slowly. One of the crewmen took command of Will as Koehler and Twigg left with the others, and he walked Will down to a flat dry rock below, where they stood and waited. Jack wandered down from the mound, and began digging through treasure. Alice climbed it slowly, Barbossa once again offering his hand to help her up.

"What's going to happen, Hector?" she whispered and he stroked her hair.

"Our men are out there dispatching of the Royal Navy as we speak," he reassured her, smiling softly.

"What about him?" she asked, nodding to Jack.

"We'll figure that one out later," was all he said. He stepped away from her for a moment and picked up a small wooden box that had been stained a deep red. He opened it and poked around for a moment, metal clinking softly inside. He pulled out several small items that Alice couldn't see before closing the box and setting it down again. He walked back over to her and picked up her left hand. Alice realized he was holding several rings as he slid a couple on her finger, removing and tossing aside each one that didn't fit. Finally, he found one that did. Alice just looked at him and he smiled, stroking her face. "An honest promise," he said, still smiling and Alice couldn't help but smile back. She looked down at the ring – it was a delicate gold band with what appeared to be a ruby in the center.

"Hector," she said breathily and he pulled her close, hugging him to her for a moment. The pair sat down on the mound and looked around, watching Jack as he rifled through the piles of booty.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But, it turns out, yer a hard man to predict," Barbossa said.

"Me? I'm dishonest," Jack said, walking toward them while holding a golden fertility idol. "And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest," he continued, tossing the idol. "Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid," he finished, standing behind a crewman who was also going through the loot, and he eyed Will for a moment. Suddenly, he grabbed the man's sword and kicked him down, tossing the sword to Will who grabbed it with deft accuracy and ease. Alice jumped, and Will backed into the man watching over him, knocking him into the shallow water.

Jack ran toward Alice and Barbossa, and she scrambled backward as the captain drew his blade, lunging at Jack. Will managed to angle himself just right as another pirate attacked him, and his bonds were cut, freeing his hands. A small melee broke out, but Alice climbed to the top of the mound, staying away from it. Will seemed to be an expert swordsman, and Jack almost as good; she knew she would stand no chance against either of them. She also wanted to stay out of range of their grasps, not wanting to be put in a hostage situation. She knew Barbossa could not die, but it still made her nervous to watch him fight.

Barbossa and Jack made their way around the cavern, swinging at each other. Barbossa finally threw down his sword, telling Jack he couldn't harm him. Jack tested that by running a sword through the captain, causing Alice to inadvertently gasp. Barbossa huffed comically, pulled the sword out and ran it through Jack. Alice watched wide-eyed as the man choked and gasped before stumbling backward into a stream of moonlight… where he turned skeletal. She growled up in disbelief. Of course – the chest! He must have taken a coin earlier when he was playing with them, she realized, and she cursed under her breath. Jack pulled out the coin and flipped it across his knuckles, saying something to Barbossa, who threw a handful of treasure at him and resumed chasing him around the cavern. They ended up back near the center, Barbossa leaning against a rock and glaring at Jack while Will fought with the other pirates.

"So what now, Jack Sparrow?" he asked in annoyance. "Are we to be two immortals locked in an epic battle until judgment day and trumpets sound? Hm?"

"Or you could just surrender," Jack quipped and Barbossa lunged at him. The pair hopped around like a pair of birds, in and out of the streaming moonlight, until Barbossa punched Jack square in the face and he ran, Barbossa following him with barking laughter. One of the other pirates fighting Will threw a grenade and it exploded, sending treasure flying. Alice watched as he threatened Will about the meaning of pain and was even more shocked when Elizabeth appeared, quipping about pain and corsets, and knocked the pirate down with a golden gaffe. She and Will smiled at each other before Elizabeth noticed Jack and made a comment about that situation. They fought several pirates, eventually running the spiked end of the gaffe through three of them like a spit. Will grabbed one of the lit grenades, stuffing it in the stomach of the man who had been threatening him with them, and shoving the trio into the shadows. As the pirate's flesh reformed, the grenade was trapped inside of him, and the three pirates exploded.

Barbossa and Jack ran toward the center mound and Alice slid down, running opposite from them as Will ran up the back of the small hill, stopping beside the chest. Jack immediately sliced his hand and tossed the bloody coin to Will.

"Elizabeth!" Alice called out at the same time, and Elizabeth saw her. Alice gestured to her, and Elizabeth turned to run her way.

Seeing Jack throw the coin, Barbossa whipped out his pistol and pointed it at Elizabeth, cocking the gun. She stopped cold and gasped loudly as a shot rang out. Both girls stood in shock, but Alice, knowing she herself had not been shot, looked Elizabeth over, wondering where she had been hit. They both looked at Jack and Barbossa, and saw that Jack's pistol was out and aimed at the captain. It was also smoking.

"Ten years ye carry that pistol, and now ye waste yer shot?" Barbossa asked, annoyed.

"He didn't waste it," Will said and Alice looked at him at the same time as Barbossa did. He dropped the medallion from his bloody hand into the chest. Immediately Barbossa ripped open his coat and looked down. His shirt quickly stained with dark blood over his heart.

"No!" Alice shouted in horror. Barbossa looked up at her, his face contorting and scrunching into a pained smile.

"I feel," he started to say, and then his smile dropped. "Cold," he finished and collapsed onto his back. A green apple rolled out of his hand. Alice felt like everything had stopped around her, even time itself.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" she screamed as she ran toward him, tears already beginning to stream down her face, and she fell to the ground beside him, taking his head into her hands and staring into his empty face. "Hector…" she leaned down and kissed his cold lips. No response. She continued to kiss him as her breath caught in her throat and sobs began shaking her body. She finally sat back and looked at him. "Hector… HECTOR!" she wailed, dropping his lifeless head and collapsing onto his chest sobbing. She lifted her head. "FFFFFUUUUCCCCCKKKK!" she screamed at the ceiling and completely fell apart. It was all over – her hopes, her dreams, her plans… everything. "You asshole… You fucking ASSHOLE!" she screamed at Jack, and he stared at her wide-eyed, unsure of what to do, exactly. Her rage was intense, but she could not act on it; her pain and sorrow were great enough that they immobilized her. She cried loudly, the sobs wracking her chest painfully, but she barely noticed. Her breath came in short gasps. She quieted down after a time, her energy completely sapped, and she lay there on his unmoving chest, silently weeping until she began coughing.

Will and Elizabeth were talking quietly off to the side while Jack went back to rifling through the piles of accumulated wealth. Alice's ears were ringing and her mind was racing, though she could hardly register any thoughts. She sat up slowly and stared at Barbossa. Looking down his body she saw the apple resting inches from his hand, and she reached over and grabbed it. She sat back on the ground and held the fruit in both of her hands, turning it over slowly as she examined it. She closed her eyes and carefully stood up before placing it in her coat pocket. The others eyed her for a moment, Jack bedecked in many necklaces and a crown, and he commented about them returning him to his ship. Elizabeth gave him a look before walking over to Alice.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked her softly. Alice shrugged, but shook her head at the same time; she didn't think she would ever be okay again. "Come on, let's get back to the ship," she said, and put her arm around Alice. She didn't want to leave his body, and it took some effort from Elizabeth to pry her away. The girl shuffled her feet numbly, her head down as they walked to the longboat.

"My ship?" Jack asked Elizabeth again as they were climbing into the longboat. Alice sat down and hugged herself tightly.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but the ship is gone," Elizabeth answered him.

"Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?!" he asked bewildered, pausing halfway into the small boat.

"I snuck aboard and freed your crew so that they could help me save Will," she started.

"Is that so?" Will asked, his face both hopeful and confused. Elizabeth looked at him with pained sadness for a moment before turning back to Jack.

"They said you owed them a ship, and acknowledged the code… I'm sorry, Jack…" she whispered sadly, and Alice sat there angrily wondering how anyone could feel compassion for this man. Jack climbed in and sat down wearily beside Alice, who scooted slightly away from him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"They done what's right by them," he said quietly. "Can't expect more than that." Alice flashed him a glance, as did Will, but Jack just stared at the bottom of the boat. _Good_, Alice thought cruelly, _at least you lost something, too_. She closed her eyes tightly and sighed in frustration as they rowed out of the cave. But that meant that the Pearl was gone, too, she realized, and her heart ached. That was her new home, the place where she fell in love with Barbossa. Her stomach jumped sickly as she knew then that she really did love him.


	13. Chapter 13: Visitation Rights

**Chapter 13: Visitation Rights**

The return to the ship was slow and quiet, each person lost in their own thoughts. They arrived alongside the Dauntless and were hauled up, immediately being greeted by Norrington and a smattering of naval men. Norrington had Jack and Will put in irons and sent to the brig, but the two girls were sent to the cabin. The governor was happy to see Elizabeth; he also showed some relief at seeing that Alice was safe, but he eyed her warily. The girls went inside, Alice collapsing into the nearest chair. Elizabeth slowly sunk into the chair beside her, handing her a bottle of wine. Alice thanked her with a sad smile and noticed that she, too, had a bottle. They both drank, much as they had done the first night aboard the Pearl. Governor Swann entered and stood at the table, watching both of the girls. He eyed the bottles disapprovingly, and sighed.

"We will be back at Port Royal in about two days time," he said, and Alice glanced at him before returning her gaze to the table. "I understand the need," he gestured to the bottles. "It has been a trying time, I'm sure, for both of you." He paused for a moment before speaking again, this time uncomfortably. "Norrington wishes to speak with each of you, but I have entreated him to wait until after we return." Alice clenched her teeth tightly. _Great, just what I wanted to do_, she thought angrily. The governor watched them for a moment further, but they remained silent. He cleared his throat. "Get some rest, the both of you… Please," he added softly and then exited slowly. The cabin door closed and they sat quietly for a long while.

"You loved him, didn't you?" Elizabeth finally asked quietly and Alice closed her eyes tightly before nodding her head and swigging more wine to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry, Alice."

"I am, too," she replied softly, her voice gravelly from her earlier sobbing. The pair returned to silence, drinking the bottles dry before trudging to the soft bed. Alice crawled into it uneasily, trying even harder not to remember the bed aboard the Pearl where she had slept beside Barbossa only a night ago. Elizabeth sat on the edge, her shoulders slumped.

"What do you think will happen to them?" Alice finally asked Elizabeth. The girl looked over at Alice sadly.

"The gallows," she whispered, and Alice saw tears in her eyes.

"Even Will?" Elizabeth shrugged and closed her eyes. "Elizabeth," Alice propped herself up on one elbow, "why are you marrying James?" The girl's eyes flew open in a mix of anger and sorrow, and Alice almost regretted asking the question.

"I made a bargain with him. It was the only way to save Will," she answered, quickly wiping away tears. Alice swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"You love him," she whispered and Elizabeth just stared at her. "Will." Elizabeth looked away quickly and stared at the ceiling, her hands fidgeting. She finally sighed and looked down at the ground.

"It doesn't matter," she said, and this angered Alice.

"It _does_ matter! You can't just give up on him…"

"What am I supposed to do?" Elizabeth snapped. "I've already told Norrington I would marry him. I can't simply go back on that!"

"Why not?"

"Because…" Elizabeth looked around, fishing for reasons. "I have to do it. I've given my word, and it's what's expected of me," she answered in annoyance.

"That doesn't seem like a good reason to me," Alice said, deliberately being antagonistic and Elizabeth glared at her. Alice sighed loudly. "Look, all I'm saying is, when you love someone, you have to be willing to do what it takes to be with them. That's what love is all about," she trailed off into a whisper.

"Like you and Barbossa," she said and Alice looked at her for a long moment before nodding sadly, tears welling up in her eyes again. She wiped them away quickly.

"James is a good man, but he hasn't learned to live his own life, and I doubt he ever will. Could you live a life of controlled routine, Elizabeth?" she stared the other girl in the eyes. "Will… He may not be some high standing official in any capacity, but that shouldn't matter. He braved his life to save you, caring little for his own in the process, and now he may face the gallows for that. This would all be some tragic romance if not for the fact that you love him, too. Do what you can to save him, but don't condemn yourself in the process." Elizabeth stood up and walked away, rifling through a cabinet. She returned with another bottle of wine, which was swiftly uncorked. She took a long draw before handing it to Alice, and sighed.

"I know what I should do, and I know what I want to do… But I am unsure of whether I would even be able to," she said quietly. Alice sat up and leaned against the headboard, drinking the wine.

"When the time is right, you will know what to do, and you will make a decision. Whether that choice is the right one or not, I cannot say. Just trust yourself, and your heart." Elizabeth sighed sadly and lay back on the bed.

"If only it was that easy…"

"It may not seem like it but, trust me: Whatever happens to you in that moment will not compare to what happens after that, whether good or ill. The heart, though it seems to often conflict with the brain, always knows what's right. Listen to that, and you'll be fine," Alice finished softly, giving Elizabeth a weak smile, which she returned. They both fell silent and Elizabeth was soon fast asleep. Alice drank until her head spun and tried not to vomit as she closed her eyes, sleep following soon after.

The following day trudged along slowly, but at least there was food. A heavy breakfast was laid out, though neither Alice nor Elizabeth could particularly eat much, and the governor and Norrington joined them. The girls remained largely silent during the meal, aside from some pleases and thank you's. Lunch and dinner followed in the same fashion, and they stayed in the cabin, drinking wine and pretending to read books so they could concentrate on their thoughts.

The day after found them slightly brighter, as they knew they were nearing Port Royal. They were only slightly more talkative at breakfast, but neither of them had much to say to Norrington especially. The two men left them to their own devices, and they were silent for a short time before Alice spoke up.

"We should go to the brig," she stated and Elizabeth looked up at her. "Do you think they would let us?"

"If they try to stop us, I could always appeal to James," Elizabeth answered, her eyes slightly hopeful.

"Let's give it a go, then!" The two girls crept out of the cabin slowly, wincing against the bright sunlight. Some of the men nodded and greeted them as they looked around carefully. James and the governor were standing near the bow, and they slipped belowdecks, trying to avoid being seen. More men greeted them as they headed for the brig, being stopped by the guards there when they entered. The prisoners below clambered to their cell's bars.

"I don't think you're supposed to be down here," Murtogg said uneasily. Elizabeth stood up straight, gazing at them snootily.

"As the daughter of the governor of Port Royal, and the intended of the commodore, I think you'll find we can," she said haughtily.

"These men are dangerous," Mullroy chipped in, but the gazes of the two girls silenced him quickly.

"They are bound in chains and behind locked bars, unarmed," she continued. "Do you really think them a threat in this state?" The two men looked at each other, communicating wordlessly, before finally conceding.

"Five minutes," Mullroy said, and the two men went up the stairs. Once gone, Elizabeth immediately ran to Will's cell, falling to her knees as they both clutched the bars.

"Will, I'm so sorry," she started, but he shook his head.

"I knew the price before I began," he said. "But it's one I am willing to pay." Alice felt it would be rude to listen further to their conversation as they spoke in hushed tones and she walked past Jack to the crewmen.

"Get us out of here," one man pleaded, and others followed suit. Alice shushed them angrily and Pintel and Ragetti pushed their way forward, both looking sorrowful.

"It's not fair, is it?" Pintel said quietly. Alice shook her head.

"We miss 'im, too," Ragetti said, and she could tell he was trying not to cry. She smiled sadly.

"Our first breaths in ten years, only to be wasted on the gallows," Pintel said.

"At least you had those ten years," Alice responded. "I don't think there is anything I can do—"

"We aren't asking you to, Alice," Pintel cut her off, but the other men groaned out their complaints to the contrary. Alice ignored them.

"But I will try," she finished, and the pair smiled at her, their faces doubtful, but still appreciative. "Thank you, both of you," she smiled sadly at them, and they held her hands through the bars for a moment. She turned and walked over to Jack. He sat cross-legged on the floor, his hands resting limply on the ground between his legs. He glanced up at her, but she just stared at him.

"I did what I had to," he said quietly, his dark eyes tinged with sorrow. Alice swallowed hard. "You can hate me all you want, but it doesn't change what happened. The Hector you knew was not the same man who once sailed under me. Ten years is a long time, mate. It was too long to hold a grudge, as I did, and an eternity, I'm sure, for him to have suffered as he did. I thought I needed that closure, and some part of me did. But do I feel better for what I've done?" He shook his head, gazing at the floor. "The past never changes, love, no matter how you try to do so," he finished and Alice snorted softly. He eyed her quizzically.

"When the future is your past, it makes it even more daunting," she said with a sad smile, and he squinted at her puzzling words.

"I suppose it doesn't matter," he sighed. "I wasted too long chasing me own past, and now my only future is a hempen jig," he gave a pained smile. The guards returned down the stairs.

"Time's up," Mullroy said and Jack chuckled darkly.

"Indeed it is," he said aloud to himself, and Alice looked at him sadly as Elizabeth stood. Alice could see the girl didn't want to leave, but they had to. She said her goodbyes to Will, with an assurance that she would try to help him somehow, and the pair slowly headed to the stairs.

"Could at least bring us water next time," one of the pirates growled and Alice snapped her head toward them.

"Maybe the hangman will be so kind as to provide you some. But I doubt it," she sneered, and they climbed the stairs. They made it back to the cabin without running into Elizabeth's father or Norrington, and sat at the table. Alice mulled over Jack's words, and found she did feel sorrow for him now. She groaned softly and sighed.


	14. Chapter 14: Bargaining Chip

**Chapter 14: Bargaining Chip**

They made port before dusk, and a carriage was waiting to return them to the mansion. Elizabeth was sent off to her room, but Alice was taken to the small drawing room she sat in the first time she had been brought here. The governor was apologetic about it, but Norrington wanted to speak with each of them still. Alice understood, and she waited in silence, gazing around the room. The flames in the lanterns were completely still, giving the room an even glow, and Alice recalled how the ones aboard the Pearl were always wildly flickering; it seemed symbolically appropriate to her. Her thoughts were broken as the door opened and Norrington entered, his hat in his hands. He thanked the new butler and stood there for a moment after the door was closed, staring at Alice. She just gazed back at him, her eyes heavy with emotional exhaustion. He cleared his throat and walked to the desk, setting down his hat before he took a seat nearby.

"Alice," he nodded and she just looked at him. "H-How are you?" she squinted her eyes at him. "I apologize, for this," he started, seemingly unsure of what to say.

"Is this how you start all of your interrogations?" she asked, trying to conceal her animosity. His eyes were confused and a little sad.

"This isn't an interrogation. It is my duty to take account of any act of piracy," he pleaded and Alice rolled her eyes slightly.

"Of course," she muttered and he sighed, looking down for a moment. Steeling his nerves, he caught her gaze again.

"What happened, the night you and Miss Swann were taken from Port Royal?" he began, trying to maintain a professional appearance. "From the beginning, please."

"Well, let's see," Alice started, the venom building. "I was sitting in my room, wondering why the man who had so tenderly bedded me the night before had neglected to inform me that his intended was none other than the woman I spend most of my days with," she smirked coldly and his eyes looked slightly panicked.

"Alice—" she cut him off.

"Seeing as I could not decipher that with a clear head, I had intended on a night out," she continued. "Gazing outside, I saw smoke in the town. I went to ask Elizabeth and, before we could look into it further, armed men had entered, cornering us. Your 'intended'," she hissed slightly, causing him to wince, "invoked parley with Captain Barbossa, and the men took us captive. Elizabeth negotiated a deal – poorly, I may add – and we were taken to Isla de Muerta. Failing to lift the curse, she managed to escape with Will Turner, who had, you know, actually come to rescue her," she sneered, enjoying herself now as Norrington squirmed a bit in his chair. "I was left behind with the pirates, who chased down the Interceptor, and they took Will into custody, needing him to break the curse. Elizabeth and Jack were marooned on an island. Alone. Together. With nothing but each other, and a whole lot of rum," she smirked cruelly, emphasizing the suggestive nature of her words, and Norrington looked aghast. "We were about to lift said curse when Jack arrived, betraying the position of your men. While you and your crew were fighting the cursed pirates, Jack and Will lifted the curse, and shot and killed Barbossa." She was shaking slightly by the time she finished, her vitriol petering out as she remembered that final moment of Barbossa's life. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths.

"Alice," he said again and she opened her eyes to glare at him.

"That's the whole story, _Commodore_," she said. Norrington watched her sadly.

"Alice, please do not be angry with me."

"Why? Why shouldn't I be?" she stared at him. "Did you think that I would have reacted differently if you had told me then that it was Elizabeth?"

"Well, I—"

"I would have been a bit more reluctant at first, but no, it would not have swayed me. If that makes me a bad person, then so be it, but I wasn't alone in your bed that night, _James_." Norrington swallowed hard, his breathing slightly uneven. "So, then, what will happen to me now?" Norrington stared at her for a long moment, his mouth opening and closing as he thought about what she said. Alice knew he had two options now: Ensure her safety and secure her place at the mansion in exchange for her silence, or send their secret to the grave along with her. Norrington took a deep breath.

"I will speak to the governor on your behalf," he said quietly and she smiled a little smugly. "Please, Alice, do not hold what happened against me. I was terrified that night, but it meant more to me than you even realize; it was not a mistake, so don't ever think that either."

"James, the sorrow that consumed me that night cannot even compare to that which I feel at the present time. I haven't any anger to devote to what happened with you then, nor do I have a reason for such. Your secret is safe with me, but don't ask me to recount the events of this past week ever again."

"Understood… Somewhat," he said and stood slowly.

"What will happen to them?" she asked quietly.

"Turner may receive an appeal, but that remains to be seen. As for the others…" he trailed off and Alice just stared at him for a long moment before looking down. "I'm afraid there is nothing that can be done for the rest of the crew." He cleared his throat. "I shall inform you of the governor's decision," he said with some measure of authority and then took his hat and left the room quickly. Alice squeezed her eyes shut and fought the sobs that wanted to break free. Nothing could compare to the pain of losing Barbossa, but she was saddened that she couldn't help Pintel and Ragetti. She had taken a shine to them both, making fast friends, and she didn't want to lose them. The tears escaped and she didn't have the energy to try and stop them.

Norrington returned a long time after, having spoken to Elizabeth in a separate room, and assured Alice that her place at the mansion was secure. He did warn her that things might be a little stiffer for a time, but to pay it no mind. She thanked him quietly and went to her room. Estrella entered and began to chat excitedly to her, but quickly realized Alice was in no mood for cheery conversation. She was bathed and clothed before being sent down to dinner. The meal was a welcome one, and she ate as much as she could stomach, which wasn't much. It didn't bring her any comfort from her sadness, but it allowed her to sleep a bit more peaceably.


	15. Chapter 15: Return to Sea

**Chapter 15: Return to Sea**

The days trudged by slowly, and Alice and Elizabeth spent more time in each other's company than before. The time came when Elizabeth asked Alice again the truth about her past, which she had neglected to answer when they were aboard the Pearl. She told Elizabeth a small amount, and the girl had been quiet for a time before conceding that she never would have believed it if Alice had told her then. Security had been tightened around the mansion, and Alice found herself unable to slip out to the taverns.

The trials occurred shortly after their return. Will had been circumstantially pardoned, much to Elizabeth's relief. The rest, however, had all been sentenced to death by hanging. Alice avoided going to the trial, but she visited Pintel and Ragetti in Fort Charles, giving her remorseful goodbyes. They playfully told her not to give up on them just yet, and she couldn't help but smile.

The evening before the hanging was a somber one for the girls. They barely picked at their supper, knowing they would be required to attend. Elizabeth went to bed early, most likely wanting to be alone with her thoughts. Alice, however, decided to chance a night out. Most of the guards were preparing for the following day, so the few who remained there would be easy to get by. She donned her street clothes, and slipped out after everyone else had gone to bed.

She stuck to the shadows as she headed for the Rooster, not wanting to be seen. But someone noticed her creeping through the darkness.

"Alice!" she heard a voice whisper, and she whipped out her dagger. Will Turner ran across the narrow street to meet her. "Can we talk? In private?" he asked and she eyed him warily. "It's about Jack," he added, and she quickly nodded. He led her to the back alley behind Mr. Brown's, checking several times to be sure they were alone. "I can't let Jack go to the gallows; it's not right," he said. "I know you may not agree, given what he did—"

"No, I agree," she cut him off, and he looked surprised. "But what can we do?"

"There's been talk around the taverns… The Black Pearl has been sighted," he said and her eyes widened. "I'm sure word has reached them about Jack. I don't think any of them are foolhardy enough to storm the town, but if he can escape somehow…" he trailed off, looking around. He looked back to Alice. "I have a plan. It's not much of one, but maybe it will work."

"How can I help?"

"I'm not sure, honestly. But, perhaps if a boat is waiting nearby… If all goes well, anyway…?" Alice nodded.

"I will find a way to get out of being there," she said. "But be careful, Will. And please don't fail," she pleaded playfully. Will laughed quietly.

"It'll be my neck on the line… Literally," he smiled uneasily.

They parted ways and Alice headed for the tavern. She decided to keep her drinking to a minimum, and listened to the talk floating about. There was indeed talk about the Pearl, ranging from stories of sightings to grandiose rumours that the pirates would take Port Royal. Alice left after a short time; she had to plan for the next morning. She barely slept that night which helped her as she pretended to be quite ill the following day. The governor grudgingly let her stay behind, under the care of Estrella, and guards were posted on the grounds. She trusted the maid with part of her plan, and the woman helped to distract the guards, allowing Alice to escape unseen.

She made her way to the shore, paying the harbormaster in exchange for renting a dinghy, with a hefty bit extra for his silence on the matter. She climbed in and rowed out to the open waters, but it was slow going; Alice had never rowed a boat before and found it to be quickly taxing. A brightly coloured bird flew overhead and then circled back, landing onboard her tiny vessel.

"Make ready the sail!" it squawked at her, and she looked at it puzzlingly. It flew off and she watched as it made for Fort Charles before turning to fly out toward sea. It was then that she noticed someone swimming in the waters near where Elizabeth had almost drowned. She squinted as the person swam faster and she finally recognized him: It was Jack! She tried to change her course to meet him partway, and she glanced over her shoulder in time to see the Black Pearl sailing into view around the high cliffs. Her face lit up with excitement and she rowed harder, huffing with the exertion. She noticed Jack was swimming her way, and naval men were running for the shore from the fort. He reached her boat and she carefully helped him in, trying not to capsize in the process. He quickly took over the oars and rowed them with practiced ease.

"Good to know Will wasn't alone in this," Jack grinned.

"Good to know he succeeded," she laughed.

"He seems to have grown a pair since we first met. Even told Elizabeth he loved her right in front of Norrington!" Alice gasped.

"I wish I had been there to see that," she lamented.

"Should've seen bloody Norrington's face when she told him she was marrying Will instead," he smirked, and Alice couldn't help the cackle that escaped. They reached the Pearl rather quickly, thanks to Jack's superior rowing skills, and a rope was thrown down. They grabbed hold and were hoisted onto the deck. They eyed Alice warily, but shrugged, figuring that she had helped Jack and that was good enough for them. The helm was handed over to him and he checked his compass, adjusted their course, and sang to himself before snapping it shut.

Alice wasn't sure where this next adventure would lead them, but she was home again, and that was all that mattered now.

* * *

_A/N: And here we are at the end of the first part! Next up: What will happen to Alice now that she had joined the new crew of the Black Pearl? And will someone from her past use the second device to come to her rescue? Keep a weather eye open for part two – Timeless: The Chest!_


End file.
